Mixed Emotions
by DreamSeeker
Summary: Skye & Jax are just starting out. Their relationship builds as they go on trips together and deal with Skye's past.


Mixed Emotions  
  
   
  
Author's Note:  I wanted to write something different than "Such Is Life", so this came to mind since I love Skye with Jax.  I apologize if I repeat any other storylines mentioned in other fanfics - there are so many great fanfics out there that I have read, but hopefully mine will be different enough to still be entertaining and original.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Skye put the hand that Jax had just kissed to her cheek.  "My God, do I want that man," she murmured dreamily.   
  
Jax stood on the other side of Skye's hotel room door, resisting the urge to knock on her door once again and take her in his arms.  Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed and turned down the hall to return to his room.  
  
Skye wandered back over to the sofa that Jax had occupied with her just moments ago.  She sank down onto the plush fabric as she replayed over and over in her mind the conversation she and Jax had just had.  "I'll always be your champion, Skye," he had told her.  "You can count on that."  
  
Could she, though?  She wanted to believe it with all her heart, but those automatic brakes went on regardless of what her heart felt.  Her mind had been conditioned to put on those brakes whenever another chance arose for her heart to once again be damaged or broken altogether.  
  
Skye groaned as she glanced at the clock - it was very late, and she had to take care of some ELQ business the next morning.  Her mind, however, was not cooperating with sleep - she was far too wired to even attempt to get some rest.  She kept picturing Jax taking her hand in his own and  kissing it, his lips lingering as they brushed against her fingers.  She could still feel his warm breath on her fingertips, it had given her goosebumps. Even now, she felt her face flush at the memory of that moment.  
  
A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.  Quickly, she made certain her satin robe was still tied and then opened the door… to Jax.  
  
The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Jax cleared his throat.  "I, uh, left my room key in here," he explained, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Oh, of course.  Come in."  Skye held open the door for him, wondering if this was a stroke of luck.  Of course, her mother had told her that some people believed there was no such thing as luck - that Skye needed to just let things happen.  Was this the universe's way of pushing her in the right direction?  
  
"Here it is."  Jax picked up his key from the table and put it in his pocket.  He smiled rather sheepishly at Skye.  "I hope I didn't wake you up."  
  
"Oh, no, you didn't."  Skye wondered if her face still was as flushed as it had been earlier.  "I wasn't quite ready to turn in yet, I was just, ah, going to listen to some music."  
  
Jax nodded as his smile spread.  "Any particular music?"  
  
"No, not really."  Skye smoothed down her hair with one hand as she wandered over to the radio.  "Just whatever was on, really."  Flipping on the radio, a deejay droned on about the late-night weather.  "Well, so much for music."  Skye moved to turn the radio off.  
  
"Wait," Jax called out, walking over to the radio.  "Don't give up so easily."  His closeness to Skye made her want to throw herself into his arms.  "Here, try another station."  He adjusted the knob until a slow melody wafted into the room.  
  
"Mmm… you're right, that's much better," Skye said softly as Jax stood within inches from her.   
  
"May I have this dance, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine?" Jax asked, extending his hand.  
  
"Why, yes, Mr. Jax, that would be lovely."  Skye put her own hand in his, then resisted the urge to giggle when he pulled her against him in one swift move.   
  
Another song came on as the two started to sway to the music.  Skye closed her eyes and rested her head against Jax's chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.  
  
"There's no chill, and yet I shiver  
  
There's no fire, and yet I burn.  
  
Weak one moment, then the next I'm fine."  
  
The words to the song made Skye blush, it was almost as if her thoughts had been set to music.  She didn't dare look up at Jax, so instead she snuggled closer to his chest.  She noticed with pleasure how Jax's arms had wrapped around her just a bit tighter.    
  
"I feel as if I'm falling every time I close my eyes.  
  
And floating through my body is a river of surprise.  
  
Feelings are awakening I hardly recognize as mine."  
  
Skye let out a sigh without realizing it.  Jax, looking down at her head resting on his chest, kissed the top of it lightly, then let his head stay bent down as he took in the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
"What are all these new sensations?  
  
What's the secret they reveal?  
  
I'm not sure I understand,  
  
But I like the way I feel."  
  
Skye lifted her head up slightly, causing Jax's head to move up as well.  Their eyes locked as they both continued to sway to the music.   
  
"I'm a bundle of confusion,  
  
Yet it has a strange appeal.  
  
Did it all begin with him,  
  
And the way he makes me feel?  
  
I like the way he makes me feel.  
  
Yes, I like the way he makes me feel."  
  
As the last notes of the song drifted away, Jax stopped swaying.  Gently, he unwrapped his arms from Skye's waist and brought his hands up to cup her face.  
  
Jax's gentle move touched Skye in a way she didn't think possible anymore.  Unexpected tears sprang to her eyes.  Was it possible that this wonderful man wanted her as much as she wanted him?  
  
Jax kept his hands on the sides of Skye's face as he continued to gaze down at her. "I like the way I feel right now," he said in a husky voice.   
  
"Me, too," Skye managed to get out in a sultry whisper.  
  
They each moved at the same time, their lips coming together instantaneously in an explosive kiss.  Jax's hands left Skye's face and ran up and down her back as the kiss continued.  
  
Finally, Skye pulled away slightly, catching her breath.  "Wow," she muttered, just loud enough for Jax to hear.  
  
"Skye, you're trembling, are you alright?" Jax asked with concern, touching her shoulder gently.  
  
Skye nodded.  "You're what is making me tremble, and that's a good thing, trust me," she said softly, her eyes full of desire.  
  
Jax took a deep breath.  He knew that this was a possibility if he returned to her room.  The truth was, he could've just as easily gotten a key from the front desk, but he did want to go back and see Skye. Now that things were getting heated, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.  
  
Skye looked at Jax, trying to hide her confusion.  He had suddenly pulled back and was staring into space.  Should she make the next move?  
  
Snapping out of his momentary trance, Jax looked back down at Skye.  "I'm glad it's a good thing - your trembling, that is."  He smiled down at her, a sexy, radiant smile that melted her insides.  He leaned in again and captured her lips with his.  The kiss was enough to practically make Skye's knees buckle beneath her.  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  Skye broke away from their kiss, trembling even more than before.  "I'd better get that," she murmured as she practically ran over to the phone.  After talking for a moment, she hung up, a glum look on her face.  "I have to get to the hospital."  
  
"Is it Edward?  Is he worse?" Jax asked, concern replacing the desire in his eyes.   
  
"No, but he's demanding to see me again."  Skye looked at her watch and sighed.  "Look how late it is, why can't it wait till morning?"  
  
"Skye, do you want me to go with you?" Jax offered, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"No, but thank you.  It is late, I guess you probably need to get some sleep."  Skye looked down as she said the words, wondering if fate had just dealt her a worse hand than she originally thought tonight.  
  
Jax pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  "Yeah, I do need to go," he agreed, a hint of anger in his voice.  "Good night, Skye."  He walked out the door, not waiting for her reply.   
  
He sighed as he walked back to his room, thinking about how incredible her body felt next to his.  Shaking his head, he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind.  It obviously wasn't meant to be, for whatever reason.  But try as he might, the image of her staring at him passionately would not leave his mind.  He didn't even want to guess at what might happen the next time he saw Skye.  Would he give in to his desire, or would they once again be back to their hot-cold routine?  Only time would tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Song Credit:  "The Way He Makes Me Feel" by Barbra Streisand  
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
*text* - denotes flashback  
  
  
  
Skye groaned as she rolled over in her bed and hit the snooze button.  Just nine more minutes, she thought groggily as she once again closed her eyes.  She had been at the hospital very late the previous night, having been summoned by Edward.  She wasn't even certain what time she had arrived back at the hotel.   
  
The nine minutes passed entirely too quickly, as Skye heard the radio once again turn itself on.  Blinking her eyes, she suddenly thought back to Jax's return to her hotel room, and the subsequent dance, and then what she had been waiting for – well, one of the things she had been waiting for – the kiss!  It was everything she had imagined it would be.  But then Edward had called, and the mood had been lost.  Skye frowned as she remembered Jax's expression as he left that second time last night.  She laid back against her two pillows, not yet ready to get out from under the warm covers, and listened to the song playing on the radio as her mind ran through memories of the past.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance,  
  
For a break that would make it okay.  
  
*Skye announces to Alan, "I'm your daughter.  Where's my room?"*  
  
There's always one reason  
  
To feel not good enough,  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day.  
  
*Skye cries into her pillow at the Quartermaines' after Alan tells her to move out.*  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release,  
  
Memory seeps from my veins.  
  
*"You're nothing but a mistake!  You were a mistake then, and you're a mistake now!" Edward yells at Skye in his hotel room.*  
  
Let me be empty  
  
And weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight.  
  
*There isn't anything you can do or say that will push me away," Alan tells Skye.*  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room,  
  
And the endlessness that you fear.  
  
*I like the way I feel right now," Jax tells Skye as they dance.*  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there.  
  
*"Thanks a lot, Mom," Skye jokes to Rae as she moves to hug her mother after Rae gives her advice on wearing the gray dress.*  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn,  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back.  
  
*"I want that viper out of my house, right now!" Monica yells at Alan, pointing to Skye.*  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie,  
  
That you make up for all that you lack.  
  
*"Of course, I made the whole thing up, Jax – for you, for Jasper Jax, the greatest prize of them all!" Skye tells Jax in Sonny's office.*  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time,  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.  
  
*"I've learned that you can't count on people, they'll only let you down," Skye tells Jax.  "Do you think I will let you down?" Jax asks Skye.  "Yes," she replies, quietly but firmly.*  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room,  
  
And the endlessness that you fear.  
  
*" I don't really think I'm worth forgiving. I don't even know how you can sit there and look at me. You really should just tell me to get lost," Skye tells Alan after the AA meeting."*  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
  
May you find some comfort there.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
  
May you find some comfort here.  
  
Skye stretched as the song ended and turned off the radio.  She actually wanted to go to ELQ today, she couldn't wait to see Jax.  Normally, he didn't come into the office every day, but a board meeting was on the schedule for today.  Skye only hoped that she and Jax would have a moment alone to talk, or continue where they left off last night.  
  
What Skye had no way of knowing was that at that same moment, Jax was walking into Edward's hospital room.  Edward held out a tape recorder and pushed 'play'.  Jax cringed as he recognized Skye's voice as she said, "Jax bought my story, Grandfather.  You don't have any proof."  
  
  
  
  
  
Song Credit:  "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan  
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Chapter 3  
  
   
  
The ELQ meeting passed with little disruption.  With Edward gone, there wasn't near as much rumbling at Skye's suggestions, except for Monica's occasional digs.  Skye noticed that Jax was being unusually quiet throughout the meeting, staring out the window.  
  
After the meeting adjourned, Skye made her way over to Jax, who was still seated, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings.  "Jax?" she said softly.  
  
Jax turned suddenly and looked into Skye's eyes.  Skye flinched – the look in his eyes wasn't anywhere near the warm, tender look his eyes had held the night before as they had danced in her room.  "What – what's wrong?" she managed to get out, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Jax smiled one of his insincere smiles.  "Not a thing, Skye.  Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
Her suspicions growing, Skye backed away slightly.  "I – I don't know, Jax.  You just seem a bit off."  
  
Just then, Alan came back into the boardroom and asked for a moment alone with Skye.  Jax stood and nodded, then leaned over and whispered in Skye's ear, "How about if I meet you in your hotel room in about an hour?"  
  
Skye nodded, waves of excitement returning to her, despite the feeling on uneasiness that continued to stick with her.  She watched Jax's retreating figure, then turned her attention over to her father.  
  
"I thought you were going to make Father CEO of ELQ again," Alan said, almost in an accusatory tone.  
  
"It's, uh, still in the works.  Grandfather has hardly been out of surgery a few days, these things take time," Skye explained, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Uh-huh," Alan nodded, not looking very influenced.  "Look, Skye – I just hope that whatever this new game is that you and my father are playing, that neither one of you will end up hurt.  Hasn't this family had enough pain?"  
  
"So, what - you're saying all of that pain is my fault?" Skye asked incredulously.  "Of course, it must be - I'm the evil viper, as I've heard Monica and Edward tell me time after time.  I'm the mistake, the child who should've never been born!"  Her eyes flashed with anger and pain.  
  
Alan walked over to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders.  "Skye, why on earth would you say that you're a mistake?  No one has ever said that."  
  
Skye looked down.  "Edward did," she admitted quietly.  
  
Alan sighed, then pulled Skye into a hug.  "Listen to me – you may do things that make me angry, but I love you, no matter what.  And there is no way that you are a mistake – I don't want you to ever think that, okay?"  He pulled back and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.   
  
Skye nodded and smiled, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape.   
  
Alan kissed her forehead.  "Good.  Now, I do need to get back to the hospital.  We'll talk later?"  
  
"Yes," Skye answered, trying to compose herself.  
  
Once Alan had left, Skye noticed the time.  She had almost forgotten about her meeting with Jax – almost.  As she quickly gathered up her belongings and headed out the door, she wondered where this next encounter would lead.  
  
  
  
Exactly one hour since he had departed the ELQ boardroom, Jax knocked on Skye's door.  He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do.  
  
Skye nervously ran her hands through her hair as she hurried to answer the door.  Opening the door, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Jax.  He looked incredible, in a midnight blue shirt that accentuated his eyes, and casual khaki pants that fit just right.  
  
Jax allowed himself to admire Skye as well.  She was wearing that gray dress that she'd had on when they were stuck in the elevator.  The dress was form-fitting and showed off her curves in all the right places.  Her hair was pulled back, revealing her graceful neckline.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Jax teased with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Oh, of course, come in."  Skye silently chastised herself as she held the door open for Jax.  As he passed by her, she took in the smell of his cologne – it was one of her favorites.  
  
"So," Skye said, not sure what to say or do.  
  
"So," Jax repeated, smiling at Skye's discomfort.  
  
"Would you, uh, like a drink?" Skye asked, moving over to the wet bar.  
  
Jax moved to the wet bar as well and put his hand on Skye's.  "No, Skye.  What I would like is to hold you in my arms again."  He turned her toward him and began to take her in his arms, noticing the dreamy expression on her face.  "Oh, wait, I forgot one thing."  Jax slipped away from Skye and went over to her radio, where he inserted a tape.  "We need music to dance," he smiled, once again taking her in his arms.   
  
Skye chuckled as a country tune started playing.  Jax gave her a questioning look.  "I guess I just didn't figure you for a country music fan, Mr. Jax," she teased.  
  
"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine," he answered seriously.  
  
"I'd like to find out," Skye whispered seductively.  She started to move in to kiss Jax, but something in his eyes held her back.  He stared at her intently as they continued to sway to the music.  
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go.  
  
Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain,  
  
But I'd of had to miss the dance.  
  
Holding you, I held everything,  
  
For a moment wasn't I a king.  
  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall,  
  
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all.  
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know,  
  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go.  
  
Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain,  
  
But I'd of had to miss the dance.  
  
Yes, my life is better left to chance,  
  
I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance.  
  
Skye grew more uneasy as the song progressed… it was almost as if Jax were saying good-bye through this song, but why?  No, she thought, it's nothing, it's just a song.  
  
As the final notes played, Jax once again brought Skye's hand to his lips.  "Thank you for the dance, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine," he said, kissing her hand.  Then, staring into her eyes, he brought his lips from her hand to her lips.  
  
Skye felt as though she were floating, the kiss was so unexpected yet so right.  She sighed contentedly as Jax moved his lips down down her neck, nuzzling her as his hands ran over her body.  Jax was awakening sensations in Skye that she hadn't felt in so long, both physical and emotional, and she was loving every second of it.  
  
Jax pulled back slightly and put his hands on Skye's hips.  "I think another song is coming on," he whispered, before pulling her into another passionate kiss.  
  
Skye couldn't believe this was happening – she felt as if she were dreaming.  She continued to kiss Jax with all of the passion she was feeling.  She was vaguely aware of the song ending, then suddenly pulled back in alarm when she heard Edward's voice on the tape.  
  
"…spare yourself the embarrassment of being exposed for all to see as a pathetic manipulator so desperate for the affections of Jasper Jax that you invented a stalker out of thin air, and then you did your lying best to actuate his threats," Edward's voice roared.  
  
Jax pulled back and crossed his arms as he glared at Skye.  She winced under his harsh glare as if she were in physical pain.  
  
"You know, one of the things that I admire the most about Jax is his capacity for understanding. For example, why an elderly heart patient on such strong, mind-altering drugs would invent a scenario that would restore him to power by undermining the woman who replaced him," Skye told Edward on the tape.  
  
"Oh, you are bluffing," Edward harrumphed.   
  
"Jax bought my story, Grandfather. And why wouldn't he? You don't have any proof, not even circumstantial.  And as for witnesses - well, there's only you. As a matter of fact, during my so-called confession, you were by all accounts unconscious."  
  
Jax moved over and shut off the tape player.  He slowly took out the tape and put it in his pocket before turning back to Skye, who was white as a sheet.  
  
"Jax, I…" Skye started to say, but Jax held a hand up.  
  
"I think you've done enough talking, don't you?"  His jaw was clenched as he continued to stare at her, his eyes icy.  "As I said before, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine, thank you for the dance.  I don't think I'll be requiring your services anymore."  He turned to leave.  
  
"Jax, wait!" Skye pleaded, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jax whipped around to face Skye.  "And what would I be waiting for, Skye?  Are you going to tell me another lie, or just twist the truth again?"  Jax shook his head as he opened the door.  "I'm tired of your games, Skye.  I am sick of trying to figure you out, of giving you the benefit of the doubt.  I know you've been hurt – well, wake up, Skye!  The rest of us have been hurt, too, but we don't go around lying and manipulating people because of it."  
  
"Jax, I never meant to hurt you," Skye wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  "Please, Jax, give me a chance to explain!"  
  
"There's no explanation good enough for you, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine," Jax hissed.  "You disgust me.  In fact, getting involved with you was the worst mistake I ever made!"  With that, Jax walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Skye fell to the floor and leaned against the door.  She began to weep as she recalled how Jax's look of warmth had turned into a cold, icy glare.  He had used that word again, calling her a mistake.  
  
She managed to pull herself up off the floor and make her way over to the wet bar.  Still sobbing, Skye started to pull herself a glass of water, then let her gaze wander over to the bottle of brandy.  Her fingers rested on the top of the decanter as she contemplated how to deal with the pain inside of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Song Credit:  "The Dance" by Garth Brooks  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 4  
  
   
  
Skye's gaze lingered on the bottle of liquor on the wet bar, then she shook her head violently. "No!" she yelled out loud. "I've worked too hard to slip up now, especially because of some pompous ass." Still, her tears continued to fall, as she knew that Jax was much more than a jerk to her.  
  
Wiping away the tears, Skye ran over to the phone. "Hello? Yeah, it's me." She paused, letting out a shaky breath. "I - I really need you right now. Can you come over?" She listened and nodded before replacing the receiver.  
  
After rinsing off her face, Skye sat on the bed, trying not to look at the wet bar. She kept playing over and over again in her mind the kisses that led up to Jax's icy glare, to him telling her it was a mistake to get involved with her.  
  
A knock on the door made her jump. "Skye, it's me!" came a voice from the other side.  
  
Skye opened the door and fell into the arms of AJ, who was confused as ever. He slowly led her back into her room and closed the door, then just held her as she wept in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Jax just left a little while ago?" AJ asked, handing Skye a glass of water.  
  
Skye nodded, having just recounted the events of the past few days. She had finally stopped crying, but her eyes were still bloodshot and puffy. She smiled up at AJ gratefully as she accepted the glass of water.  
  
"AJ, thank you for coming. I… I'm afraid to think what might have happened if you hadn't come when you did. I was so tempted to take a drink." Her voice faltered at the end of her confession.  
  
AJ sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "What can I do to help?"  
  
Skye's smile was strained. "Besides making the past few days go away? I guess I really could use a meeting right now."  
  
AJ nodded and stood. "Then that's what we'll do, I'll take you."  
  
Skye stood up and looked at AJ in surprise. "You're going to take me? I thought you hated organized support groups like AA."  
  
AJ shrugged and crossed his arms. "Well, hey - don't knock 'em till you try 'em, right?" His expression softened as he pulled Skye into a hug. "Besides, if that's what you need right now, then I'm going to be there for you, Skye. I want to always be there for you."  
  
Skye couldn't help letting a few more tears escape at her brother's show compassion. "Thank you," she simply said, thanking God that she at least had AJ to turn to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator in the hotel lobby. The past three days had flown by, much to Skye's liking. She had gone to three AA meetings in three days and was once again really trying to adhere more to the program. She had purposefully kept herself busy the past few days so that her mind wouldn't have any time to go back to the beginning of the nightmare. Besides, she had pretty much dug her own hole, and she had to admit that to herself, for her own sake. Still, she was very glad that she had managed to avoid running into Jax since that day he had left her hotel room after playing the tape of her confession to Edward.  
  
Finally, Skye thought, as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. She pushed her way into the elevator and was pleased to see that it was empty. As she punched the button for her floor, someone unexpectedly grabbed the doors just as they were about to close and held them open. Skye looked up into none other than Jax's face. His expression was a cool one as he surveyed her briefly before boarding the elevator. Skye automatically hit the button for his floor.  
  
"Nice to see you still remember where I live," Jax commented, looking at the numbers of the floors as the elevator ascended.  
  
His comment confused Skye, who decided to just keep quiet lest she say something to make a bad situation worse.  
  
Jax felt himself yearning to touch Skye as he remembered the harsh words he had spoken to her three days ago. But she also lied to me, he thought to himself, and I can't let that go. Still, he kept picturing her hurt expression as he told her that she disgusted him, that there was no explanation good enough for her. Jax felt himself cringe at his harsh words, despite his feelings of anger he still felt toward her. Instinctively, he reached over and pushed the emergency stop button.  
  
Skye whirled around, wide-eyed. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
  
"I want to talk to you - right here, right now," Jax replied firmly.  
  
"Don't I have a say in this?" Skye's eyes flashed with anger, but something else was in them that Jax hadn't seen before.  
  
"No, not really," Jax smirked.  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that," Skye retorted as she suddenly made a move toward the elevator panel. Jax stepped in front of her so that she collided into him, pushing him back into the panel. An alarm started to go off.  
  
"See what you did?" Skye accused him, furious with herself for losing control once again.  
  
"What I did? You're the one who attacked me like an animal!" Jax turned around and pushed a button that stopped the alarm from sounding, then pushed the stop button. "Oh, great," he moaned.  
  
"What? What is it?" Skye demanded.  
  
Jax turned to face Skye, not knowing whether to be angry or amused. "We're stuck," he announced.  
  
"Again?" Skye asked incredulously. "No, this can't be happening," she muttered, rubbing her forehead with one hand. She watched from the far corner as Jax played with the buttons for a few minutes. "Well?" she asked finally.  
  
"Nothing." Jax threw his hands up in resignation, then turned to look at Skye. "Well, at least now we have a chance to talk."  
  
Skye whipped out her cell phone. "Maybe you want to talk, but I have places I need to be," she snapped, then cursed softly.  
  
"Let me guess - no signal," Jax snickered. "Seems we've tried this before. In fact, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu."  
  
Skye looked at him strangely, wondering why he wasn't being a complete jerk, as he had expected him to be.  
  
The two stared silently at each other for a few moments before Jax opened his mouth to speak, but Skye cut him off.  
  
"If you insist on talking, then at least let me go first," she requested. Seeing no objection, she continued. "All I have to say to you, Mr. Jax, is that… well, I'm sorry for lying to you." She watched as his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You're actually apologizing?" he asked, stupefied.  
  
"I was wrong, okay? There, I said it." Skye looked down, hating that she had to humiliate herself but reminding herself that she had to set the record straight for her own well-being. She tried not to think of the ulterior motives that were in the back of her mind for her apology.  
  
"Well, I don't quite know what to say, except… I'm sorry, too." Jax stepped closer to Skye, who kept her eyes on the floor. "Skye, I was angry - so angry that you had betrayed me and lieed to me, but that still is no excuse for the awful things I said to you," he admitted.  
  
Skye shrugged, then moved to the opposite corner of the small elevator car. "So, we've both apologized - all is forgiven," she said, her eyes dull. "I guess that's that."  
  
"So that's it, then?" Jax asked, stepping closer to Skye again. "What now - we just get on with our lives?"  
  
Skye shrugged again. "You tell me," she said quietly, still looking down.  
  
"We both hurt each other, Skye. I know it takes awhile to get past that, but I'd like to try." Jax tipped Skye's chin up until she was looking into his eyes. "I can't forget what you felt like in my arms, Skye. I keep remembering the way your lips felt on mine, the smell of your hair, the feel of your breath against my neck…" Jax stopped himself, getting flustered. He let go of her chin and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I haven't felt like this in quite awhile, Skye. In fact, I wasn't sure if I would ever feel this way again, after…" Jax once again stopped, unable to say Brenda's name.  
  
Skye's heart was pounding so loud that she was certain Jax could hear it. Her mouth was dry as she nervously contemplated how to respond.  
  
Jax walked back over to Skye before she could say anything and put his hands on her arms. "Skye, I think we could possibly have something here, but I need to know if you feel the same way before we go any further." He searched her eyes again for a clue as to how she was feeling.  
  
Skye broke away from his grasp. "Look, Jax, I'm flattered and all, but I really was only using you to get power," she said flippantly. "Now that I've gotten what I've wanted, I really don't need you anymore."  
  
"Really?" Jax asked dubiously, taking a step closer.  
  
"Yes, really," Skye assured him, backing away as he continued to move closer until she was up against the wall.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed?" Jax questioned as he stood inches away from her. "That you didn't feel the slightest tingling sensation when I did this?" Jax put his lips to her neck and nuzzled her softly, lingering as he kissed her earlobe.  
  
Skye's resolve was faltering quickly as her breaths came faster and heavier. "Not in the least," she breathed as Jax pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You just don't do it for me, Mr. Jax," she said coyly.  
  
"Well, then, you won't mind if I do this…" Jax leaned down and kissed Skye, softly at first, but then with more passion. Skye resisted, but only for a few seconds, before her arms flew up around Jax's neck as he pulled her closer in an embrace.  
  
Jax finally pulled back and caressed the side of Skye's face tenderly. "You're so beautiful, Skye," he whispered, then leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
"No!" Skye shouted, pushing him in the chest.  
  
Jax pulled back, his eyes wide with wonder and confusion. "What did I do?"  
  
Skye looked at him with a look of pure despair. "Just stop, Jax, okay? Just stop!"  
  
  
  
   
  
Chapter 5  
  
   
  
Skye wriggled out of Jax's arms and walked to the opposite side of the elevator, trying to collect her thoughts.  Jax stared at her, bewildered by what had just happened.   
  
"You care to tell me what that was all about?" Jax asked, walking toward Skye.   
  
"Just stay on that side of the elevator, okay?" Skye said irritably.  Noticing that Jax wasn't obeying, she took off one of her high-heeled shoes.  "I mean it, Jax – move another inch, and you'll have a permanent indentation on your forehead."  
  
Jax raised his hands, surrendering, but he couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes.  "Fine, I'm backing off."  He carefully watched her as he backed up against the wall.  Slowly, his eyes followed her motions as she first put her shoe back on, then brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and let out a long sigh.  Jax decided to break the silence.  "Skye, talk to me," he encouraged her softly.   
  
Skye shook her head.  She wanted to tell him every thought that was flying through her head, but she held back… she had to stay in control.  
  
Jax knew from experience that the best way to get Skye to open up was unfortunately to get her riled up about something.  As the two stood opposite each other in silence, Jax tried to think of a topic that would get Skye's blood boiling.  
  
"So, Skye," Jax began slowly, "how's old Edward doing?"  
  
"You tell me – you saw him after I did last," Skye spat out.  "He gave you the tape, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jax mumbled, livid with himself for forgetting that detail.  "How could I forget."   
  
"I really don't know," Skye retorted.  "Tell me, Jax, how you could just forget that.  How could you stand there and be nice to me, even want to touch me and kiss me, after what I did?"  Her face was flushed in anger.  
  
Jax, taken aback at her unexpected outburst, didn't quite know how to respond.  As he studied her, he could see her cheeks becoming redder, and her eyes grew sadder the longer he remained silent.  
  
"Great.  That's just great, Jax.  You can't even answer the question, because there is no good answer!"  Skye threw her hands up in the air.  "I should've never given you a second look, Jax.  You, the white knight, the squeaky-clean billionaire – why in the world would you be interested in me?  I mean, I was just kidding myself, right?  And now, here we are, and you're only using me for sex, just like I used you for power."  
  
"Skye…" Jax tried to cut her off, but she was on a roll.  
  
"No, I should've listened to AJ, I should've guarded my heart.  But I didn't, and I did some stupid things, like I always do.  How can you even stand there and look at me?  Of course, you did turn the tables on me, trying to convince me you cared about me just so you could sleep with me.  Yeah, well, nice try, Mr. Jax, but I see through your ruse now.  This game is officially over."  
  
Jax waited a few seconds to make certain Skye was finished talking.  "Can I say something now?" he asked permission.  
  
Skye waved her hand dismissively.  "Whatever."  
  
"Okay, first of all, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine, I am not using you for sex.  I won't deny that I immensely enjoyed kissing you, and I imagine that more involved physical contact would be… well… very pleasurable, but I am not using you for sex."  
  
Skye opened her mouth, but Jax held up his hand.  "You had your say, now let me have mine."  Skye nodded slowly, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Secondly, why wouldn't I be interested in you?  Skye, you're a bright, beautiful, savvy, sensual woman who knows what she wants and goes after it.  Yes, we had a rough start, and at times you can drive me crazy, but that's part of what I…" Jax broke off, realizing he had been about to use the word 'love'.  He cleared his throat, looking down at his feet as he tried to get back on track.  "What I'm trying to say is that I do care about you, Skye – very deeply.  I want you to know that and to believe that with all your heart."  Jax looked over to see Skye's reaction and was amazed to see her knelt down on the floor, crying softly.  
  
Jax knelt down next to her and rubbed her back.  "Skye, I… I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
Skye chuckled through her tears.  "You give that speech and expect me not to cry?" she sniffled, looking up at Jax.  
  
It physically hurt Jax to see so much vulnerability and pain in Skye's eyes as she gazed up at him.  "Tell me what you need, Skye.  Please, let me in."  
  
Skye drew her knees to her chest, then put her chin on top of her knees.  "I thought you said you were sick of trying to figure me out," she said quietly.  "I thought I disgusted you, that there was no explanation good enough for me."  
  
Jax sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  "Skye, please – can't we put all of that behind us?  I'm so sorry I said those things to you.  I've forgiven you for your manipulations – how about forgiving me now?"  
  
"Okay," Skye agreed.  "You're right, I'm sorry."  Skye bit her lip before turning to Jax.  "There is one thing I don't understand."  
  
"What's that?" Jax asked, wiping away one of Skye's tears.   
  
Skye shivered slightly at his touch but pushed onward to her question.  "Why do you care about me, Jax?" she asked in a small, almost childlike voice.  
  
"Oh, Skye."  Jax's heart as he gathered her in his arms and held her, trying to make her feel safe in his arms.  He kissed the top of her head as he rocked her gently back and forth.  "I wish you could see how truly special you are, Skye.  I want that for you.  There is so much more to you than the façade you show normally.  If others saw that, they would be amazed."  
  
Skye let out a bitter laugh.  "Unfortunately, that's not usually how it works for me, Jax.  I wouldn't exactly call a person's reaction to me one of amazement."  
  
"Well, maybe that's because they don't see you like I do.  Skye, for whatever reason, I've seen you without your mask, without those barriers – and there is such a fascinating person underneath all of those layers… a very loving, caring person."  
  
"If you say so," Skye mumbled, then pulled back from Jax.   
  
"Yes, I do say so."  Jax grasped her hand in his own tightly.  "So, what do you say, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine?  Shall we see what happens next?"  
  
Skye smiled for the first time that day.  She still couldn't quite believe that a man this wonderful cared about her so much, but she was going to stop standing in her own way… at least for now.  
  
"Yes, what happens next?" Skye asked softly, leaning toward Jax.  
  
Jax smiled back at Skye and leaned closer.  "We'll just have to wait and see," he grinned as he moved in for a kiss.   
  
Suddenly, the elevator jolted, causing them both to fall to the floor, Skye on top of Jax.  As the doors opened, a few people gathered around looked at the peculiar site in front of them, chuckling to themselves.   
  
"Sorry about that, folks.  It's all fixed now," a mechanic informed them as the exited off the elevator.  "Do you want to take it up to your rooms now?"  
  
Skye and Jax looked at each other before they each burst out laughing.  "I think we'll take the stairs, thanks," Jax replied.  He turned back to Skye and offered her his hand.  "Shall we?"  
  
Skye's smile was radiant as she placed her hand in his.  "Yes, let's go."  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 6  
  
   
  
(Rated PG-13 for sexual content)  
  
Skye nervously eyed her surroundings.  Jax had brought her up to his hotel suite after they were released from the elevator, then asked her to wait a few moments while he took care of a few details.  Skye hated surprises, she hated not having control over what would happen next.  She forced herself to sit down on the sofa, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.  
  
"All set!" Jax beamed as he came out from the bedroom.  
  
"What do you mean?"  Skye's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but a small smile played on her lips.   
  
Jax came over to Skye and pulled her up off the sofa.  "I think a celebration is in order, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine.  Don't you?"  Jax gathered Skye in his arms, not wanting to tear his eyes away from her face.  
  
"What exactly are we celebrating?" Skye asked, feeling herself grow apprehensive despite the warm feeling flowing through her body as Jax held her in his arms.   
  
"All if forgiven – it's a brand new day."  Jax smiled as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Anything is possible on this day."  
  
Skye shivered at the feeling of Jax's hot breath on her ear and neck.  She didn't quite know how to respond to his declaration.  All she could do was stand there, looking into his eyes, as varying thoughts flew around in her head.  
  
Jax stepped back a bit, noticing the worried look on Skye's face that replaced her smile.  He was about to ask her what she was thinking when there was a knock on the door.  "Good, it's here," Jax said softly, giving Skye's arm a gentle squeeze before moving to open the door.  
  
Skye stood in a daze, watching as three waiters brought in flowers, candles, and covered dishes, then set it up in a matter of minutes.  They left just as quietly as they had arrived.   
  
"I hope you're hungry," Jax teased with a smile as he moved to pull out a chair for Skye.   
  
Skye felt as if she were in a dream, this had to be too good to be true.  "Yes," she managed to get out as she sank down into the chair, then looked up as Jax sat down across from her.  
  
"Sparkling cider?" Jax asked before pouring two glasses.  "May I have the pleasure of making a toast?" he requested.  
  
Skye nodded, unable to say anything intelligible at this point.  
  
Jax held up his glass as he looked into Skye's eyes.  "To you, Ms. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine.  I am grateful that you have come into my life.  I know that we had a rough start, but we are now learning to trust each other after a few bumps in the road, so to speak."  He paused as Skye blushed and looked down, smiling.  "Skye, you are beautiful, charming, smart, and incredibly sexy.  And I am a very lucky man to be sharing dinner with you tonight.  Cheers."  Jax clinked his glass with Skye's, who finally looked up into his eyes.   
  
Skye could feel the heat in her cheeks.  She didn't know what to make of all this, it was all happening so quickly.  Just that morning, she had been trying to forget all about Jasper Jacks, and now here they were, having dinner in his hotel suite.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot something."  Jax leapt out of his chair and quickly made his way over to the stereo.  He chose some soft instrumental music for the background, then once again joined Skye.  "How's that?"  
  
"It's fine," Skye murmured, smiling at him.   
  
Jax reached out and held one of Skye's hands in his own.  "Skye, is something wrong?  You seem rather preoccupied.  Did I do something wrong?"  He searched Skye's face for a sign as to what she was thinking.  
  
Skye smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  "Are you kidding?  What could you have possibly done wrong?  I mean, this is every woman's dream of a perfect date, with a perfect man," she finished softly, once again blushing.  She gently pulled her hand away from his grasp and picked up her glass, taking a sip of the sparkling cider.  
  
Jax decided to just let his vague feeling of uneasiness go – he wanted the night to be perfect.  He held up his glass once more.  "To the perfect date," he toasted as their glasses clinked together.  
  
"To the perfect date," Skye echoed softly, the worried look gone from her face.   
  
The evening seemed to fly by as the two dined on shrimp scampi, au gratin potatoes, steamed vegetables, and homemade bread with brie.  Skye couldn't get over how comfortable she felt with Jax – their conversation went everywhere, from Australia to New York to the Quartermaines to the Jacks family.  
  
Jax couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy – it had indeed been too long.   He sat back contentedly and smiled as he watched Skye finish her dinner.  He realized that he loved watching her eat – she did it as she did everything, with gusto.  
  
"So, how was it?" Jax asked, chuckling as Skye threw her napkin on the table and slumped in her chair, heaving a big sigh.  
  
"Oh, that was sinful," Skye moaned, rubbing her stomach.  "I ate too much, I am entirely too full!"  
  
"Well, then, we'll just have to work that dinner off," Jax suggested, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Skye leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her folded hands.  "What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Jax?" she asked, giving him a seductive smile.  
  
"Well, for starters, dancing," Jax answered, standing and putting on different music.  He held out his hand to her.  "May I have this dance?"   
  
"Certainly."  Skye allowed Jax to gently pull her up.   
  
The two moved away from the table, toward the center of the room.  Skye felt a slight shiver run down her spine as Jax placed his hands on her hips.  She, in turn, encircled her arms around his neck.  They fell into a rhythmic sway as they simply gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
  
Slowly now we begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
Slowly, Jax leaned in and gently brushed his lips over Skye's own lips.  He lifted his head back up and looked down at Skye.  She had her eyes closed and the most blissful, dreamy look on her face.  Jax couldn't remember when he had ever seen her look more beautiful.  He didn't want anything to ruin this moment.  
  
Skye felt as if she were floating on air.  Just the feel of Jax's lips on hers sent a tingling sensation all through her body.  She had never felt this way – not with Tom, or Will, or Ben, or Max, or anyone else – and she didn't want the feeling to end.  
  
Jax realized that sometime in the midst of their dancing, that he and Skye had moved as close as they possibly could to each other.  His hands were no longer on her hips; they were wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her body close to his.  He happily noticed that Skye's arms were no longer wrapped around his neck; instead, her arms were hooked under his arms, with her hands pressing against his back, as if to draw him even closer to her.   
  
Skye was slightly aware of the music as she continued to sway in time with Jax, her head pressed against his chest.  She felt so incredibly safe and peaceful in his arms – it was something she wasn't used to feeling, but she liked it all the same.  
  
Jax gently pulled back slightly, causing Skye to raise her head.  Overwhelmed by the desire building within him, Jax was quick to capture Skye's lips with his.  His pulse quickened as her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.    
  
Skye matched Jax's growing passion with her own, as she ran her hands up and down his back, then quietly moaned when Jax began kissing her neck.  Slowly, Skye pulled Jax's shirttails out of his trousers, then ran her hands slowly up and down the bare skin of his back.  
  
Jax shuddered at Skye's gentle yet passionate touch.  He let out a heavy breath as he tried to control his longing to make love to her, right then and there.  "Skye," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Skye raised her head to look at Jax.  He had lit the fire within her, and she was yearning to be with him.   
  
"I… I just want to make sure this is what you want.  We're – ah – nearing the point of no return," Jax stammered, as Skye continued running her fingernails up and down his back, giving him goosebumps.  
  
"I think we've already passed the point of no return," Skye cooed as she moved in to kiss him, but Jax stopped her.  
  
"Skye, I'm serious.  If this is too fast for you, I want you to tell me.  Is this what you want?"  He was certain he saw the same desire in her eyes that he felt, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Yes, this is what I want," Skye answered, amazed at the look of pure adoration in Jax's eyes.  She could hardly believe that the look was for her, but it thrilled her to no end.  Still, she had to be sure that he wasn't going to regret this.  She took a deep breath before asking, "Is this what you want, Jax?"  
  
His heart overflowed from the expression on her face – one of hope mixed with caution.  He wanted that cautiousness to go away.  "Yes, Skye, this is what I want… most definitely."  He smiled as her smile reached her eyes, chasing the shadows of doubt away.  
  
Once again, their lips locked with such a passion that it took Skye's breath away.  Her knees nearly buckled as Jax began to undo the buttons on her blouse, his fingers lightly brushing against her bra as he went about his task.  Skye, in turn, unbuttoned Jax's shirt and pulled it off of him.  Noticing that Jax had finished unbuttoning her blouse, she dropped her arms to her sides and allowed him to push her blouse off her shoulders, as Jax slowly kissed the top of her shoulders while caressing her arms with the lightest of touches.  Skye leaned into Jax and mimicked him, kissing the tops of his broad shoulders.  
  
"Why – ah – don't we move upstairs?" Jax suggested, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible under the circumstances.  
  
Skye smiled slyly up at him as she ran her hands lightly up and down his ribs.   "If that's alright with you, that's fine with me."  
  
Jax suddenly grabbed Skye and carried her as he continued to kiss her lips, then her neck.  When they finally reached his bedroom, Jax gently laid Skye down on his bed, then lay down next to Skye.  The words went unspoken, but both knew that this was indeed a gigantic step that they were about to take.  Their fingers were interlaced as they lay next to each other, staring into each other's eyes.   
  
"You okay?" Skye asked quietly, brushing her hand tenderly across his cheek.  
  
"Absolutely.  Are you okay?"  He had to be sure.  
  
Skye nodded and smiled.  "I'm more than okay."  
  
That was all Jax needed to hear, as he once again passionately pulled Skye closer to him.  There was nothing left to hold either of them back, as they each concentrated on being in each other's arms and nothing else.   
  
It was, indeed, the perfect date.  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 7  
  
   
  
The next few weeks were like a fairytale to Skye; she couldn't remember a time when she had felt both happy and safe at the same time.  She and Jax spent as much time together as they possibly could, despite their busy work schedules.  
  
Jax was just as happy as Skye about the turn in their relationship.  When he wasn't with Skye, she was all he could think about.  He loved coming up with new ways to make her smile, and he loved even more the sound of her laughter.  It was a sound that he hadn't heard much until they began seriously dating, and it thrilled him to no end that he could make Skye laugh like that.   
  
While Skye lavished on all the attention Jax was giving her, she had forgotten what all came with someone wanting to know all about her.  Skye knew that Jax was very adept at knowing just what she was thinking.  Their lovemaking improved each time, as they became more and more familiar with each other's bodies.  There was nothing quite so peaceful to Skye as lying in Jax's arms after making love – she couldn't get enough of that feeling.  But the trouble with getting so close to Jax was that he wanted more than to know her mind and body – he wanted to know her soul, and Skye wasn't sure she was ready to bare her soul for anyone to see, not even Jax.  
  
Jax could sense that something was a bit off every once in awhile.  Sometimes, he'd catch a faraway look in Skye's eyes and be amazed at the amount of sadness he saw in her eyes.  When he'd ask her if something was wrong, she'd snap out of her trance and say no and give him a reassuring smile.  Jax certainly didn't want to push Skye so hard that he pushed her away for good, but he did want to discover more about what her life was like before she came into his life.  He just hadn't figured out the best way to go about it yet.   
  
Even though Skye's suite was just down the hall, she had started spending more and more nights at Jax's suite – it felt so cozy to her, something that she had never felt in a place where she lived before.  There was nothing cozy about the many houses she grew up in with Althea that always had to be elegant and refined, reflecting their Chandler name and status of wealth, even though Adam and Althea had divorced.  And there certainly wasn't anything cozy about either the Chandler mansion or the Quartermaine mansion.  Skye remembered once feeling comfortable at Myrtle's boardinghouse; ironically, Myrtle turned out to be her biological grandmother.  But no place had ever felt as good as Jax's suite to Skye.  
  
Jax and Skye were fast asleep early one morning when the phone rang.  Forgetting that she wasn't in her own suite, Skye grabbed the receiver.  "Hello," she answered sleepily.  
  
"Er, ah, I must have the wrong number.  I'm trying to ring Jasper Jax," came a bubbly female voice with a thick Australian accent on the other end.  
  
Skye looked over at Jax, who was just now awakening.  "Uh, he's right here."  Skye shrugged to Jax in response to his quizzical look, not knowing who was calling him.  
  
"Hello?"  Jax answered, then broke into a big smile.  "Mom, hello!  How are things Down Under?"  
  
Skye cringed when she realized it was Jax's mother on the other end.  She laid back down in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin as she pretended not to listen to Jax's conversation.  
  
"Great, how's ole Dad?… Well, when can I see you?… Oh, that soon, huh?… Great, I'll look forward to it!… Yes, that was my, er, that was Skye who answered… Mom, can I talk to you about it later?… Yes, I'm sure she'd love to meet you when you're here… Okay, give my love to Dad.  I'll see you soon."   
  
Jax leaned over Skye to hang up the phone, then stayed snuggled up to her.  "Come on, beautiful – don't tell me you've fallen back asleep already."  
  
Skye tried to fight it, but a smile formed on her lips, giving her away.  She opened her eyes with a giggle, but then her expression changed to worry.  "Jax, I answered the phone at," she paused and looked at the clock,"5:30 AM!  What is she going to think?" she asked, mortified.  
  
Jax was clearly amused.  "Since when does Skye Chandler-Quartermaine care what anyone thinks?" he teased.  
  
"Jax, I'm serious!  This is different – I haven't even met your parents, and this is the first impression they get?"  Skye lower lip stuck out as if she were pouting, causing Jax to laugh.  
  
"I think it will be okay," he reassured her before leaning down and kissing her softly.   
  
Skye smiled up at Jax.  "Well, if that's your method of reassurance, then I'll have to get paranoid more often," she joked, rolling over so that she was facing him.   
  
"Oh, is that what you were now, paranoid?" Jax continued to tease her.  "No, seriously, Skye – I understand.  Even though we are both quite grown up, we are always like little kids to our parents, seeking out their approval."  He stopped when he saw Skye frown.  "What's that for?" he asked, lightly tracing her jaw line with his finger.  
  
Skye looked almost bashful.  "Nothing, it's just…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"What?  You can tell me, Skye," Jax urged her.  
  
Skye looked up into Jax's eyes and saw pure love and adoration there for her.  Even though they hadn't yet uttered the words, Skye knew that they were falling in love with each other.  Still, there were some things that she just wasn't ready to share.  "When you said that, about parents… it just kinda hit home, I mean with the way I have acted with Alan and Rae…" Skye hoped that was enough explanation for Jax.  
  
"You mean by wanting their approval?" Jax prodded.   
  
Skye nodded.  "Yeah, that's me – a little kid, just seeking approval."  She tried to keep her voice light when she said it, despite the heaviness of her heart.  
  
Jax could see the pain etched in Skye's face, he wanted nothing more than to take all of that pain away.  But he also knew that it had to be on her terms; he couldn't come rushing in to help her, she'd have to do that for herself.  Apparently, she wasn't yet ready to face whatever it was that was causing her so much pain.   
  
Jax smiled as he thought of another way to remove that pain in her face.  "Skye?" he said softly.  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured, her eyes closed as she snuggled closer to Jax.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Skye's eyes flew open in astonishment.  Seeing the serious expression on Jax's face, coupled with his look of adoration for her, made tears well up in Skye's eyes.  
  
"Now, I didn't tell you that to make you cry," Jax teased lightly, brushing away a few tears that were trickling down her cheeks.  
  
Skye smiled through her tears.  "I know you didn't, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Skye.  It's okay to feel whatever it is that you're feeling," he tried to reassure her.  
  
"How do you do that?" she asked softly.  
  
"Do what?" Jax asked, confused.  
  
Skye let out a shaky breath.  "Make me feel so… so safe and loved."  She couldn't control the tears after that – they flooded out as Skye's sniffles turned into sobs.  
  
Jax pulled her as close to him as possible.  He kissed the top of her head and held her as she cried even harder.  Dumbfounded, Jax could only hold her  - and that's just what he did, until she had cried herself to sleep.   
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 8  
  
   
  
Later that morning, Jax awoke to find that Skye was no longer nestled in his arms.  Jax swore under his breath when he noticed that it was already 10:00 AM, much later than he had anticipated sleeping.  
  
"Skye?" Jax called as he made his way downstairs.  Not hearing a response, Jax dialed Skye's suite number and frowned when she didn't answer.   
  
Deciding he needed a strong cup of coffee to wake up more, Jax went into the kitchen to make a pot.  He chuckled when he saw the handwritten note taped to the coffeemaker – Skye did indeed know him well.  Picking up the note, he read: Jax, sorry I had to go so early – I had an important teleconference call that I couldn't miss.  I'll call you later.  Skye  
  
After making his coffee, Jax sat down at the table with the morning newspaper, but his thoughts kept wandering back to that early morning.  He had told Skye he loved her, and her response had been anything but typical.  But then again, Skye wasn't exactly a typical woman, and that made Jax love her even more.   
  
Try as he might, he just couldn't comprehend how his declaration of love for her could make her cry like she did.  No, there had to be more to it, but what… he had no idea.  He was determined, however, to make certain that she knew just how much she meant to him.  Grinning like an idiot, Jax picked up the phone to start making arrangements.  
  
  
  
  
  
The intercom buzzed Skye's large corporate office as she sat at her desk, eating a salad for lunch.  "Yes, Julie?" she answered.  
  
"Jasper Jax on Line 1 for you, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine," came her secretary's reply.  
  
Skye sighed inaudibly, then told Julie to put him through.  "Hi, Jax," she greeted him, trying to keep her voice light.  
  
"Well, hello yourself, beautiful," Jax replied on the other end, unable to keep himself from smiling as he thought of what lay ahead for them.  "How are you on this fine day?"  
  
Skye couldn't help but chuckle at hearing the excited tone to Jax's voice.  "I'm fine, and I have a feeling that you're doing well yourself," she teased.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jax replied, feigning innocence.  "No, seriously, I am in a good mood.  I just spoke with John and Jane – we're all set to meet them this weekend."  
  
Skye bit her lip, the smile fading from her face.  "Uh, Jax – maybe it's not such a good idea for me to meet your parents quite yet."  
  
"Why not?" Jax asked, confused and disappointed.  
  
Skye leaned back in her chair and twirled a piece of her auburn hair around her finger as she thought of how to respond.  "It's just that this weekend is going to be busy for me.  I have ELQ business to take care of, and I think that AJ might need me here…"  
  
"To keep tabs on Sonny?" Jax retorted angrily.  "I swear, why can't your brother do his own dirty work."  
  
"That is not why he wants me here!  It's none of your business, okay?"  Skye squeezed her eyes shut, wondering how this light phone conversation had suddenly gotten so out of hand.  
  
Jax sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  "Look, Skye, I know that this morning was… well, pretty intense.  I meant what I said – I love you.  And that means that I care about everything going on in your life, and I want the people in my life to know you like I do.  That's why it means so much for you to meet my parents."  Jax paused briefly, allowing for Skye to say something, but he only heard silence on the other end.  "Please, come with me?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Come with you?  I thought your parents were coming to Port Charles," Skye queried, clearly confused.   
  
Jax smiled once again.  "No, actually, plans have changed.  They want to meet in New York City."  
  
"Oh," was all Skye could say.  
  
Jax waited again, then couldn't stand the silence any longer.  "Skye – please come with me."  
  
Skye sighed and shook her head.  "Alright, Jax, I'll go with you," she agreed, hoping that she wasn't going to regret it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Skye looked out the window of Jax's private plane as they circled New York's LaGuardia airport, awaiting clearance to land.  Her mind traveled back to her many years growing up in Manhattan.  For whatever reason, Manhattan was Althea's favorite rest stop.  She and Skye had lived in so many places as Skye grew up, but they always seemed to come back to Manhattan.  Skye would joke to the hired help that this was Althea's favorite place because of the magnitude of bars, not to mention that there were far crazier people there than Althea, so she blended in better than in other cities.   
  
Leaning back in the leather-cushioned seat, Skye closed her eyes as the plane continued its descent.  An image suddenly came into her mind, from Skye's high school graduation night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mother?"  Skye gingerly tiptoed into Althea's bedroom, not knowing what to expect.  Althea had been in bed all day, which wasn't abnormal – Skye just didn't know what kind of mood she'd be in.  
  
"Ugh," Althea grunted from under the covers, her face buried in her pillow.  
  
Skye bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying.  It drove her crazy that, after all these years of growing up and seeing how Althea operated, she still wanted and needed Althea's approval and attention.  "I, um, was just wondering if you are coming to my graduation ceremony tonight," Skye said in a low but firm voice.  
  
Althea rolled over and stared at Skye.  Her makeup was smeared on her face from the previous night, and her hair was a ratty mess.  "What for?" she asked roughly.  
  
"I want you there," Skye said quietly.   
  
"Speak up!" Althea demanded.  "For crying out loud, Antoinette – you're 18 now, you need to start acting like an adult!"  
  
Skye nodded in understanding, but she was boiling on the inside.  Althea didn't know her at all, she had no idea who Skye was as a person – how did Althea know how Skye acted?  
  
"So, what did you say?" Althea asked again, turning back over in her bed.  
  
"Nothing," Skye said crisply.  "Good night, Mother."  
  
Althea didn't even respond as Skye walked out of her room.  Skye strode back into her bedroom, grabbed her graduation gown and a pair of scissors, and started to cut her gown to shreds.  With every cut, more tears burned down her cheeks.  "Damn her!" she kept whispering, as she snipped away.  "I hate her!"  
  
Determined not to let Althea have the upper hand, Skye finally wiped away her tears and picked up the phone.  "Hey, it's me," she said into the receiver.  "Yeah, I'm ready to party."  
  
A few hours later, Skye was with a group of people in some apartment that she'd never seen before.  "Where are we?" she asked her friend, Dave.  
  
He shrugged in response.  "Who cares, baby!  There's liquor and party favors, that's all that matters!"  He grinned as he handed Skye another shot of whiskey.  
  
Skye tipped the shot to him, then tilted her head back and pounded it down.  "Like a pro!" Dave yelled with a laugh.  "C'mon, let's go dance!"  
  
Skye let Dave drag her over to a small area where others were dancing to the 80's music.  She sighed as she felt the effects of the alcohol wash over her and tried not to think about how she should be receiving her diploma instead.   
  
"Hey, what's up, man?"  A friend of Dave's came up and slapped him on the back, then looked at Skye appreciatively.  "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Skye," Dave introduced them.  "Skye, meet Jason."  
  
Skye barely nodded as she kept dancing, getting lost in the music.   
  
"What do you two say to really making this a night worth remembering?" Jason asked, pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh, yeah, man!  I knew you'd come through for me!"  Dave high-fived his friend as Skye looked on, trying not show her confusion.  
  
"So, Skye, are you in?" Jason sneered.  "Baby, this stuff will make you forget everything."  
  
That was all Skye needed to hear.  She followed the two guys back to a corner, away from other people.  Jason handed her a sticker.  "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Skye demanded.  
  
The other two guys laughed at her.  "Stick it on you, you'll soon feel the effects," Jason promised, demonstrating on himself.  "LSD, baby – the best trip you'll ever have!"  
  
Skye followed suit and put the sticker on her, despite a nagging feeling of doubt in the back of her mind.  "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Just lay back and enjoy," Dave instructed, smiling as he lay down on the floor at Skye's feet.   
  
Skye closed her eyes and leaned back in the soft chair, listening to the music.  Soon, the music began to change, as the drug started to take effect.  Instead of an upbeat rhythm, the music took on a deep, somber tone that echoed.  Skye opened her eyes and looked around.  There were actually words floating out of people's mouths!  She stared at her surroundings, amazed at what she was seeing.   
  
Suddenly, Jason grabbed Skye's arm.  "Why don't you and I go back to my bedroom?" he suggested, only his face was a monster's face in Skye's eyes, causing her to scream.  She continued to scream until Jason let go of her arm, laughing hysterically.  "Man, she's trippin' hard!" he yelled to Dave.   
  
Dave stood up on wobbly legs and tried to push Jason off of Skye, but Jason was much stronger than Dave, even high.  "Let her go!" Dave yelled above the pounding music.  
  
Skye envisioned being the knot in the middle of a tug-of-war rope – the words of other people were swirling around her head, and she felt as if her arms were actually expanding like rubber bands as Dave and Jason pulled on them.   
  
Finally, someone else came up and grabbed Jason from behind.  "Leave the lady alone, loser!" he growled.   
  
Dave grabbed Skye's hand and ran out of the apartment, dragging her behind him.  "Damn it, Skye, pick up your feet and run!" he yelled at her.  
  
Unable to communicate to her feet what she wanted them to do, Skye stumbled behind Dave as they made their way down the several flights of stairs and finally emerged outside.   
  
"Are you okay?" Dave asked Skye, who just looked at him blankly, then started to laugh as his face morphed into an elf's face with a long nose and pointed ears.  Dave tried to fight off his trip, cursing himself for ever bringing Skye to a party like that.  He didn't know her very well, but he could tell she wasn't as experienced as she let on about many aspects of life.   
  
"Hey, Skye!"  Skye and Dave looked up to see Jason standing outside on the apartment balcony.  "Wait for me!"  
  
Skye and Dave watched in horror as Jason threw himself over the balcony.  Skye stood, transfixed, as she watched Jason's body come closer and closer.  Dave grabbed Skye around the waist and pulled her to the ground a few feet away.  He covered her head as Jason's body hit the pavement.   
  
People were already gathering on the balconies of other apartments in the building.  Passers-by stopped to surround the body.  Dave took this opportunity to sit up with Skye.  He shook her gently, trying to get through to her.  "Skye!  We have to go, now!"  
  
Skye numbly nodded, glancing over at Jason's body.  She followed Dave around the corner, where they then broke into a run.  As sirens came closer, the two ran as fast as they could, away from the grisly scene they had just witnessed.  
  
Hours later, Skye arrived home sober, hung over, and sleep-deprived.  The events of the evening were still foggy to her, but she didn't want to concentrate on that now.  All she wanted was a hot shower and her warm bed.   
  
As she climbed the stairs, Skye cringed.  Althea was standing at the top of the stairs, with a wild look in her eyes.  Holding her head up high, Skye marched up the stairs and past Althea, who grabbed her arm forcefully, stopping her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" she hissed.  
  
Skye yanked her arm away.  "Since when do you care?" she demanded, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.   
  
"Oh, don't gimme that poor mistreated Skye routine," Althea snapped.  "You have nothing to complain about!"  
  
"Whatever," Skye muttered, striding past Althea once again and into her room.  Althea followed close behind.   
  
"Here," Althea threw a box onto Skye's bed.   
  
"What's this?" Skye asked suspiciously, not remembering the last time Althea had bought her anything.   
  
Althea lit a cigarette, then stared coolly at Skye.  "How the hell should I know?  It's from your father."  
  
A mixture of excitement and anger overcame Skye as she thought of her father.  She stared at the box, not yet wanting to know what was inside.  
  
"Well?  Aren't you going to open it?" Althea prodded.  
  
"No, not yet," Skye replied defiantly, crossing her arms as she turned to face Althea once more.   
  
"You spoiled brat!" Althea yelled suddenly, lunging for the box.  Skye tried to jump in front of her to retrieve the box, but she was too late.   
  
"Give that back, it's mine!" Skye shouted, infuriated at her mother.  
  
"Give it back, it's mine!" Althea cruelly mimicked.  "You sound like a little kid, ya know that?  You don't deserve whatever is in this box!"  
  
"I hate you!" Skye screamed before lunging at Althea, knocking her over.  Skye grabbed the box and resisted the urge to inflict even more bodily pain onto Althea, her loathing for the woman at that moment was so intense.   
  
Althea slowly stood up and walked over to the doorway.  "Fine, take your stupid present from Adam.  While you're at it, take your sorry butt and get out of my house!"  
  
Skye looked at her mother in shock.  She and Althea had had their share of heated arguments before, but never had it come to this.   
  
"I mean it, get out!" Althea screamed, trembling with rage.  
  
Skye quickly collected a few things, threw them in a suitcase, and ran down the stairs and out the door, all the while clutching the box from her father.  She tried to convince herself that this was for the best, as Althea slammed the door behind her.   
  
Skye wiped away the few tears that were sliding down her cheeks.  With a newfound sense of determination, she gathered up her belongings and hailed a taxi.  She would not let Althea win; she would prove that she could make it on her own.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Skye?"  
  
Skye was roused from her thoughts by the sound of her name being called.  She looked up to see Jax staring down at her, concerned.  "Where were you just now?  I've been calling your name for a few minutes.  We're here, we've landed."  
  
Skye looked out the window in surprise, then back to Jax's concerned face.  "Just daydreaming, I guess," she reassured him with a quick smile that didn't quite mask the haunted look in her eyes.   
  
Jax picked up her hand and kissed it.  "You know that you can tell me anything," he said softly, rubbing the top of her hand gently as he stared into her eyes.   
  
For just a moment, Skye pondered telling Jax everything about her childhood, but then decided against it.  She wasn't ready to relive all of that, and she didn't want to risk changing the way that Jax felt about her in any way.   
  
Skye cleared her throat and gave Jax a brilliant smile.  "Well, if I can tell you anything, then I need to tell you that I am ready to explore this city with you."  She smiled as Jax extended his hand to her and gently pulled her up to him.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," he whispered in her ear before capturing her lips with his.  
  
Skye pulled back for a moment.  "Mmm… Mr. Jacks, if you keep this up, then our first stop will have to be the hotel."   
  
Jax grinned down at Skye.  "Your wish is my command," he responded, gesturing for her to come outside with him, where a limousine awaited them.  "Shall we?"  
  
Skye nodded and smiled happily, momentarily forgetting about her childhood recollections.  Jax watched her, smiling at her apparent happiness, but disturbed at the same time.  It was painfully obvious to him that something was deeply troubling Skye, and he wanted to help.  But how could he if she wouldn't let him in?  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 9  
  
   
  
Skye smiled happily at her reflection in the mirror as she touched up her makeup. She and Jax had checked into the stylish Four Seasons hotel in Midtown Manhattan. Jax had insisted on staying in one of the Hotel's two Premier Park View Rooms, which were on the 50th floor and provided a spectacular view of Central Park through floor-to-ceiling windows.  
  
Jax had driven Skye wild in the limo on the ride from LaGuardia to their hotel by continually nibbling on her ear and caressing her hair. Once the bellhop had brought their luggage up, Skye wasted no time in grabbing Jax and yanking his belt off. Jax didn't seem to mind Skye's forcefulness, and the two had what was possibly their most intense lovemaking session yet.  
  
Now, Skye was preparing for their big afternoon and evening, in which Jax was being vague about the details. She did know that his parents wouldn't arrive from Alaska until the next day, which gave them all day Friday to do whatever they pleased, or rather, whatever plans Jax had up his sleeve.  
  
"Ready?" Jax came up behind Skye and kissed her cheek.  
  
Skye turned around and faced Jax, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Careful, Mr. Jacks – that's how we got distracted in the first place."  
  
"Oh, and you make it sound like it was pure torture," Jax joked back, feigning indignation.  
  
Skye gave him a look that said, "You know better than that," then picked up her jacket. "Well, I guess I have to let you lead the way," she told him, trying to sound annoyed but secretly pleased that Jax had gone to so much trouble for her.  
  
"Very well, let's go then." Jax took her hand and escorted her out of their room. Their New York experience had begun.  
  
  
  
   
  
Their first stop was Central Park. Jax had arranged for a special horse- drawn carriage to take them around various parts of the park. The carriage came complete with a heating system and speakers, from which soft instrumental music wafted. Several passers-by glanced at the handsome duo as they meandered through the park, oblivious to anything but each other.  
  
From there, it was on to the Upper East Side, where Jax proved himself a patient man as Skye ran amuck in the various boutiques. She had forgotten how much fun it was to shop in New York, and it was even more fun to see the look on Jax's face as the saleswomen fawned all over him while others helped Skye make purchases.  
  
Smiling with glee, Skye emerged from yet another store, loaded down with bags.  
  
"Are you quite through?" Jax teased.  
  
"What, you've had enough shopping for one day?" Skye pretended to pout, but then quickly smiled. "Okay, what's next?"  
  
"Do you like Italian?" Jax asked hopefully.  
  
"But of course, signor!" Skye answered with an Italian accent.  
  
Jax then whisked Skye away to Carmine's on the Upper West Side, one of the best Italian restaurants in all of Manhattan. After starting off with calamari, Skye moved on to Shrimp Marinara, while Jax tried the Friday special, Zuppe Di Pesce. Skye begged off when Jax suggested dessert, stating she was absolutely about to burst.  
  
"Well, I know the best medicine to cure that," Jax smirked, then laughed at Skye's widened eyes. "No, not that!" he chuckled.  
  
"Then what?" Skye asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see," he told her with a mischievous smile.  
  
Jax then took Skye to see "Noises Off", a hilarious Broadway comedy. As they took their seats, Skye looked at Jax in puzzlement. "I still don't get it," she told him.  
  
"Laughter – your stomach will feel much better after you laugh at this play," he told her.  
  
"If you say so," Skye mumbled, then focused on the stage as the play began. Darn it if Jax wasn't right – Skye laughed so hard that she had tears streaming down her face while she gasped for air.  
  
"So, did you like it?" Jax asked afterwards.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think that's a pretty safe assumption," Skye responded playfully. "So, is that all you have planned for the evening?"  
  
"What do you think?" Jax asked, giving her a smile that melted her insides.  
  
"I think the answer would be no," Skye replied with a laugh.  
  
"Ah, correct!" Jax led her once again to their limo, then poured them each some sparkling cider from the wet bar.  
  
Jax watched Skye, reveling in how animated she was as she rambled on about parts of the play that she had particularly enjoyed. Her cheeks were just a bit flushed with excitement, and her eyes sparkled with laughter. The biggest difference to Jax, though, was Skye's overall expression - it was an actual happy face, such a drastic contrast from the first few times that Jax had met her. Unable to control himself any longer, Jax set his glass down and gently pulled a surprised Skye onto his lap. Jax hungrily kissed Skye, savoring the taste of the sparkling cider on her lips. When they pulled apart, both Jax and Skye's hearts were pounding.  
  
Skye wound her arms around Jax's neck. "You'd better cut this out if you hope to take me anyplace else tonight," she admonished with a seductive smile.  
  
"Well…" Jax thought for a moment, then grinned at Skye. "I was planning on taking you to the Rainbow Room for some dancing, but we could always just dance in our hotel suite. It's up to you."  
  
"Hmm… let me see…" Skye tilted her head back and forth, as if weighing the pros and cons of her choices, then giggled when Jax began to lightly kiss her neck. "Umm… well…" She caught her breath when Jax slid her jacket off and began kissing her shoulder and collarbone while caressing her back in slow motions. "I… ah… think we should… ahem…" By this point, Jax's hand was slowly trailing up Skye's leg, sending shivers through Skye's spine.  
  
"Well?" Jax asked with a grin.  
  
"Back to the hotel, and step on it," Skye spoke into the intercom to the driver, causing Jax to double over with laughter.  
  
"Good choice," he beamed, then resumed where he had left off. He allowed himself to get lost in the feel of Skye's body next to his and tried to keep control of himself until they reached their room.  
  
Skye was in sheer bliss, she simply didn't know that it was possible for her to be this happy. She didn't dare dwell on it, though, because somehow, someway, her happiness always seemed to be short-lived. She just hoped that this time was an exception to the rule.  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 10  
  
   
  
"Where are you taking me?"  Skye giggled like a schoolgirl as Jax put a blindfold on her in the back of the limousine.   
  
It was early Saturday afternoon.  Jax and Skye had stayed in bed as long as possible.  Their lovemaking had gone into the early hours of the morning, and both had enjoyed sleeping in that morning.  Once awake, Jax had ordered a lavish breakfast for them to share.  They each took turns feeding one another, and this had led to passion taking over once again.   
  
"We wouldn't have to hurry if you hadn't attacked me earlier," Jax kidded Skye, enjoying her slight apprehension at his surprise.   
  
"I attacked you?!?"  Skye took a playful swing at Jax but missed since she couldn't see where he was with her blindfold on.  "I think you've got that backwards, Mr. Jacks," she growled playfully.  
  
"Well, since we got a much later start than I had planned, we'd better step on it."  Jax looked out the window as they passed Central Park South.  It was a rather gloomy day, and Jax didn't envy the people who were out in the rain, especially those without umbrellas.   
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want to be late to meet your parents," Skye agreed, trying to concentrate on something other than the butterflies in her stomach.  She didn't know if she was nervous because she hated surprises and didn't know where Jax was taking her, or if it was because of her anxiety of meeting Jax's parents for the first time.  
  
The limo pulled to a stop.  "Ah, we're here," Jax told Skye, who was pouting.  
  
"This had better be good, Jax," Skye grumbled.   
  
Jax took Skye's hand and helped her out of the limo as he held an umbrella over their heads.  "Okay, this is going to be a bit tricky.  There are a few steps here."  
  
"Great," Skye muttered, liking this surprise less and less.  But then she remembered the hopeful look on Jax's face when he had told her he wanted to take her someplace special, so she tried to put a smile on her face as Jax talked her up the steps.  
  
Skye heard Jax pull out a set of keys and open what sounded to be a heavy door.  "Jax, what in the world?" she said softly, thoroughly confused.  She allowed Jax to lead her inside their new location.  
  
"Alright, Skye," Jax said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.  "I hope you like this."  He slowly removed her blindfold.  
  
Skye blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the light, then gasped as she took in her surroundings.  "Jax…" she whispered, putting her hand over her mouth in astonishment.  
  
Jax grinned as he looked around as well.  "Well, do you like it?  Does it look the same as  you remember it?"  
  
Skye could feel the blood rushing to her head as she stood in the foyer of the very townhouse that Althea had kicked her out of all those years ago.  Feeling as if she were in some surreal dream, Skye slowly moved toward the giant staircase, her mind reeling with memories.  
  
"Skye?" Jax had an uneasy feeling start to come over him as he watched Skye slowly ascend the stairs.  She moved incredibly slowly, as if she were in a trance, and didn't respond to his calls.  Growing increasingly worried, Jax followed Skye from a short distance.  
  
Skye was seeing a scene play out before her in her mind's eye.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was eighteen years old again and had returned to the house to retrieve some of her clothing and other possessions, since she had left in such a hurry when Althea kicked her out.   
  
Skye slowly crept up the stairs, relieved to not hear a sound in the house.  She hoped that Althea was either out of the house or passed out.  Still, she was on high alert – it was something she had learned to be whenever she wasn't sure what her surroundings held.   
  
Skye gasped in horror as she pushed open the door to her bedroom.  Everything was destroyed – framed prints were shattered on the floor; her clothing was in pieces and strewn everywhere; her bedding was scattered; even her makeup and perfume were spilled over the carpet.  Skye's rage built inside her despite her crying.  How could Althea do this to her?  She didn't know why she was so surprised, but she hadn't expected this big of a reaction from her monster of a mother.  
  
Just then, Skye heard a noise behind her.  Jerking her head around, she saw Althea lunge at her with a knife.  Skye barely had time to move to avoid the sharp blade.  She ran into her room, looking for an escape from her maniacal mother.  
  
"You can't just leave me like that!" Althea sobbed, holding the knife over her head.  "Not like Adam did!  No, I won't let you!"  
  
"You told me to leave!" Skye retorted, trying not to show her fear.  She had seen her mother in bad shape before, but nothing like this.  
  
"I would never tell you to leave!" Althea protested.  "No… you're worthless, that's why you left.  You have never appreciated everything I've sacrificed for you.  I plucked you up out of nothing.  I gave you a home, nice clothes, a family, and what is my payback?  You leave me, you miserable excuse for a daughter!"  Althea, enraged, charged at Skye with the knife once more.  Skye yelled for the housekeeper as she grabbed a pillow to ward off Althea's blows.  The pillow worked the first few times, but Althea kept repeating the same stabbing motion as if on autopilot.   
  
The housekeeper came running up the stairs just as the knife blade made contact with Skye for the first time.  "Mrs. Chandler, stop!  Antoinette, I called 911!"  She continued to scream as Althea continued with her stabbing motions, cutting into Skye.   
  
Finally, Althea stopped, as though she had come out of her daze.  "Oh my God, what have I done?"  She dropped the knife and backed away from Skye, who was lying on the carpet, her shirt covered with blood.   
  
Skye didn't remember what happened next, but was later told that the police had come and taken Althea away and put her in another mental institution.  Skye had been rushed by ambulance to the nearest hospital, where doctors managed to save her life by stopping the internal bleeding.   
  
Once she was well enough to be released from the hospital, Skye moved on with her life.  She never saw Althea again after that horrible day.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Skye!"  Jax was shouting Skye's name now, right next to her, yet she wasn't responding.  Seeing the tortured look on Skye's face, Jax wondered what in the world he had done by bringing Skye there.  He pondered whether or not to touch her, then decided that might be the only way to get through to her.  He reached out and gently grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Skye screeched, backing away from Jax so quickly that she rammed against the wall.   
  
"Skye, it's Jax.  I'm not going to hurt you."  Jax slowly moved toward Skye, who suddenly started to laugh.  
  
"I know who you are, Jax."  She shook her head then and sighed, then leaned against the wall for a moment, a thoughtful expression coming over her.  She looked back at Jax then.  "Why did you bring me here?"  The question sounded more like an accusation, causing Jax to flinch.  
  
"Skye, I didn't know… I'm sorry," Jax stammered, once again moving toward Skye, who quickly moved away.   
  
"I said to leave me alone!" Skye screamed as Jax grabbed her arm again.   This time, though, Jax ignored her wishes and pinned her arms to her sides tightly.  Skye fought against Jax, but it was no use – he was much stronger than she.  "Damn it, Jax, why are you doing this to me?  Why?  What do you want from me?" Skye wailed, starting to get hysterical.  
  
Jax's heart was breaking, but he could think of no other way to calm Skye down and get her talking about whatever it was that was so upsetting to her.  "Just tell me what is wrong, Skye," he told her in a soothing voice, struggling to keep hold of her as she squirmed furiously in his grasp.  
  
Skye suddenly went limp in his arms, and Jax relaxed his grip a bit.  Just as he was about to turn Skye around to face him, she surprised him by flipping him over onto his back!  Jax stared up, stunned, into Skye's face – he was even more shocked to see such hatred in her eyes.   
  
Skye took off running through the upstairs halls.  She knew every inch of this house, unlike Jax.  Soon, she was rushing down the back stairs and out the back kitchen door, ignoring Jax's calls for her to wait.  Skye continued to run outside in the rain, through an alley and then to another street that led to the edge of Central Park.  Looking behind her, she saw no sign of Jax, but something inside her told her to keep running.  She took a deep breath, then started to run again into the park in the cold rain.  
  
Jax panicked when he heard a door slam.  Turned around upstairs, he found his way back to the front staircase and ran down the stairs, wincing from the slight pain in his hip from being thrown onto the floor.  He ran outside and looked down the street but didn't see Skye anywhere.  "Damn!" he swore softly, not knowing what to do next.  He looked at his watch and realized he was dangerously close already to being late to meet his parents.  He had to decide right then and there – should he go and meet his parents, or should he try to find Skye, who could be anywhere in the City?  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 11  
  
   
  
Jax let out a huge sigh as he unlocked the door to the hotel suite.  He was soaking head to toe from looking all over New York City for Skye, but he hadn't found her anywhere.  
  
Stripping off his wet clothes, Jax threw them in a heap and then climbed into the shower.  As he let the hot spray hit his body and warm him, Jax's mind reeled from Skye's reaction to her old house, it wasn't what he had expected at all.  He thought that she would love his surprise, but when thinking about it now, he didn't know why he had leapt to that assumption.   
  
Jax continued to stand in the shower, wishing that Skye were there with him.  He shook his head in amazement – he couldn't believe what an important part of his life she had become in such a short amount of time.  He hadn't thought it possible to fall in love with someone as much as he loved Brenda, but it was happening again.  There was only one problem – Jax had no idea why his new love had reacted the way she did, and it made him feel completely helpless.   
  
As the water started to lose its heat, Jax sighed and reluctantly stepped out of the shower.  As he grabbed a towel, the phone rang.  Hurriedly drying off, Jax ran naked over to the phone, hoping against hope that it would be Skye.  
  
"Jax?"  
  
Jax's heart sank when he realized who it was.  "Hello, Mum."  
  
"Listen, I know you said that you couldn't make dinner tonight, but could we stop by?" she implored.  "We just haven't seen you in so long, and since you're there…"  
  
Jax considered his mother's self-invitation.  He would drive himself crazy if he just sat around by himself and waited for Skye to return.  And his parents always did make him laugh.  Plus, he could use his mom's advice on what to do.  "Sure, Mom.  Come on over in a bit."  
  
Jax hung up the receiver and finished drying off.  After wrapping the towel around his waist, he looked out the windows which overlooked Central Park.  The sky was quickly losing its light as the sun had set some time ago.  Across the cityscape, lights were turned on everywhere.   
  
Jax leaned against the window, trying not to panic.  "Where are you, Skye?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye had no idea what time it was.  She hadn't put on her watch when she dressed earlier that day like she normally did since she and Jax had been in such a hurry.  Then, Skye had been foolish enough to leave her purse in the limo when Jax had taken her to his surprise – what a surprise it turned out to be!   
  
Grateful that she had at least been wearing a jacket with a hood, Skye tried not to think of how wet and cold she was.  She had been wandering around Central Park for hours and then decided that she should probably get back on the well-lit streets for her own safety.  She knew that she would eventually have to return to the hotel; she just wasn't ready to face Jax or the questions he was bound to ask her.  
  
Skye kept replaying her most recent memory over and over again in her mind.  She had practically forgotten the words Althea had yelled at her, but now they made perfect sense.  Althea had told her that she plucked her up out of nothing, and gave her a home and a family.  At the time, Skye hadn't thought about her mother's choice in words, but now she realized that Althea was alluding to Skye being adopted.  She only wondered how she could never have seen the signs before the big revelation occurred at Todd and Blair's non-wedding.  Did she really look anything like Adam or Althea?  Not in the least.  
  
Skye cursed herself for being so stupid and naïve.  In her mind's eye, regardless of the fact that she had merely been a child, she was convinced that she should've been able to deduct the truth from all of the clues that came her way.   
  
As Skye trudged up 5th Avenue, she thought back to Jax.  She truly did love him, and it scared her to no end.  Being with him meant giving up control, something that Skye was never comfortable with.  But Jax was worth that sacrifice, and he hadn't taken advantage of her loss of control… until today.  Skye knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her, she'd just been so taken aback when she realized where they were, and Jax had been unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of her rage.  She cringed as she remembered how she'd thrown him to the ground, looking at him as if he'd been Althea, trying to physically and emotionally hurt her.  Part of her knew that he would never do that to her, but there was that other part… that part that told her that she couldn't trust anyone, that it was a mistake to open up her heart again, that she should've learned her lesson by now.  It was that part of herself that was keeping Skye from going back to the hotel or at least calling Jax.  
  
Skye looked up as she walked past one of the many cathedrals in that part of New York City, trying to locate the source of the beautiful music she heard.  The music pulled Skye in toward the church.  The next thing she knew, she was opening the heavy front door and walking into the cathedral.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, that's what happened," Jax finished his story.  He had worried at first that his parents would pre-judge Skye before meeting her, but then he remembered how they hadn't judged he and Alexis for their marriage of convenience, and how Jax was in fact the harshest of the three as far as judging his brother, Jerry.  
  
Jane Jax sighed as she stood and walked over to her son.  It was obvious to her that this woman meant a great deal to her son.  While she hated to see him so pained, she was also thrilled that he had once again found someone to love.  Truth be told, she and John had been rather worried about Jasper ever since Brenda had died.   
  
"What can we do to help, Son?"  John Jacks got down to the point, he was a very straightforward man.   
  
Jax shrugged as he looked up at his father glumly.  "I don't know, Dad.  I tried looking for her, but I couldn't find her.  I don't know."  
  
"Well, she'll come back," Jane announced confidently, patting Jax on the back.  She made a face and shook her head slightly at John as he frowned, his concern for their son evident in his demeanor.   
  
Jax slowly nodded.  "I hope you're right, Mum.  I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye listened to the group practicing their songs at the front of the sanctuary, enthralled by the sound of their voices.  She subtly leaned against a dark corner, hoping that no one would notice the woman soaked head-to-toe who had just wandered in off the street.  
  
As the group started their next song, Skye's breath caught in her throat as she listened to the words:  
  
You think you're alone there in your silent storm  
  
but I've seen the tears you've cried  
  
Falling down and trying to drown  
  
The flame of hope inside  
  
Let me tell you now, tell you now  
  
When you're walking in the dead of night  
  
And your soul is churning  
  
When your hope seems out of sight  
  
Keep the candle burning  
  
All it takes is one steady heart in a world that's turning  
  
Shine a light and pierce the dark  
  
Keep the candle burning  
  
Keep the candle burning  
  
When you're down and you're discouraged  
  
When the darkness clouds your view  
  
You've got to gather up your courage  
  
You know the Lord is gonna see you through  
  
Let me tell you now, tell you now  
  
When you're walking in the dead of night  
  
And your soul is churning  
  
When your hope seems out of sight  
  
Keep the candle burning  
  
All it takes is one steady heart in a world that's turning  
  
Shine a light and pierce the dark  
  
Keep the candle burning  
  
Keep the candle burning  
  
One ray of light always breaks through  
  
Follow wherever He takes you  
  
Wherever He takes you  
  
As her salty tears intermingled with the rainwater on her face, Skye sniffled quietly in the back corner, the words touching her heart.  Saying a silent prayer of thanks, Skye quickly let herself back out into the wet night and set off at a brisk pace, finally having a destination in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jax rolled the room service cart out into the hallway after his parents left, trying to keep his mind occupied.  He didn't dare look at the clock, it would only lead to more panic and frustration on his part.  Damn, how could he not have noticed that Skye never talked about her childhood.  Obviously, it had been a horrible experience for her.  Jax couldn't quite imagine what that must be like – he had been blessed with two loving parents and a fun, if not mischievous, older brother.  
  
Having found Skye's purse in the back of the limo earlier, Jax knew that she didn't have her card key with her.  He propped the door open, just in case he fell asleep, then sat down in a chair in the darkened room, overlooking Central Park.   
  
  
  
  
  
Skye was surprised to find the door ajar.  Her heart jumped a bit from fear… she hoped that nothing had happened to Jax.  Gently pushing the door open, she squinted in the dark as she fumbled for a light switch.  Suddenly, the room was flooded with light.  
  
Jax and Skye stood still, staring at each other, neither one saying a word.  Finally, Jax couldn't take it anymore… he was so relieved that he couldn't contain himself – he scooped Skye up into his arms and simply held her close to him.  When Skye met his eyes with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew that everything would be okay.   
  
Skye met Jax's gaze without any hesitation.  She was so relieved that he didn't seem angry – she hadn't been sure what his reaction would be.   
  
Jax sat down on the couch, still holding Skye in his arms.  She snuggled against him and let out a long sigh.  "I'm sorry," she murmured, her head buried in his chest.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Skye.  I didn't know…" his voice trailed off, unsure of how to put into words what he didn't know, and what he was afraid had happened to her when she was a child.  
  
Skye sniffed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  "You couldn't have known," she acknowledged quietly, looking down at her hands.  
  
Jax lifted Skye's chin up, then gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks.  "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.  
  
Skye shook her head, overcome with emotion.  "I will, I promise, but not right now, okay?"  Her eyes pleaded with Jax's.  
  
Jax nodded, afraid now more than ever to hear what she would eventually tell him.  He couldn't imagine how anyone would purposefully hurt Skye, and it made his blood boil to think about it.   
  
Exhausted, Skye collapsed against Jax once more.  He pulled her close and simply held her against him, staring down at her dampened hair that was starting to curl up.  As he watched her slowly drift off to sleep, he wondered just how soon she would be ready to open up to him, and just how many walls would she have to tear down to tell the entire truth.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Song credit – "Keep the Candle Burnin'" – Point of Grace  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 12  
  
   
  
Skye sighed contentedly as she snuggled deeper into the crook between Jax's arm and his chest.  He had been spooning her all night, making her feel incredibly safe and warm.  For a brief moment, it was as if everything was right with the world… until Skye recalled what had taken place the day before.  She sat bolt upright in bed, the sudden movement awakening Jax beside her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked groggily, blinking his eyes against the light filtering into the room from outside.  
  
"Nothing, I just…"  Skye didn't know how to respond, truth be told.  What exactly was wrong, and how could it be fixed?  Was she nervous about telling Jax about her past experiences in that house, or was it something more?  Regardless, Skye could feel a sense of dread growing deep within her.  
  
Jax, more alert now, sat up beside Skye and rubbed her back gently as he studied her expression.  He had been weak with relief when she had walked into the suite last night, but now he didn't know what to feel.  He knew that sooner or later, he was going to have to be strong for her as she told him things that were undoubtedly difficult for her to talk about, but he feared that he wouldn't be able to control his rage after hearing whatever horrible tragedies Skye had endured.   
  
Even though she was deep in thought, Skye still noticed Jax remaining strangely silent next to her.  She glanced over and saw the muscles in his jaw contracting from Jax clenching his teeth together.  Apprehension grew within Skye as she wondered exactly what had made Jax so angry.  Part of her wanted to reach out to him, but another part was afraid of what she'd find out.  She was sick of being so damn confused, of being pulled in so many different directions.  She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jax asked, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"I need to shower," Skye said quietly as she stood up and put on her slippers.  She turned and faced Jax, her gaze one of affection.  "Jax, I am very sorry that I worried you last night," she said quietly.  
  
Jax moved over to the side of the bed and held Skye's hands in his own.  "I'm just glad you're okay," he told her, surprising even himself as tears sprang into his eyes.  
  
Skye sucked in her breath.  She couldn't stand there and see Jax in pain because of her reflexive actions.  She pulled away abruptly and busied herself by tidying up the room.  She could feel Jax's eyes on her, watching her every move.  "So, what happened with your parents?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Jax snickered a bit.  "Oh, yes, them.  Well, Mum and Dad were disappointed, to say the least, that they didn't have a chance to meet you."  Jax remembered back to his conversation with his parents about what had happened with Skye at the townhouse and decided not to tell Skye that he had confided in his parents.  "Actually, they're still here and would love to have lunch today before they jet back to Alaska," he paused, noticing Skye tense up a bit.  "That is, if you're up for it," he added quickly.   
  
Skye forced a smile onto her face.  "Of course!  I do want to meet them, Jax.  Lunch will work out fine."  
  
"You're sure?"  Jax wasn't entirely convinced.  
  
"Yes!" Skye responded, somewhat exasperated.  Realizing how cross she had sounded, she took a deep breath and shook her head slightly.  "Sorry," she simply said, glancing over at Jax with regret.  
  
Jax smiled slightly.  "It's okay," he assured her.  He watched her carefully as she began to slowly pace the room, becoming lost in her own thoughts.  Jax was slowly picking up on some of Skye's habits – the way she chewed part of her lower lip while trying to make a decision, the way she cocked her head to the side just before she opened up about something, the way she squeezed her lips together to stop her tears from falling.  He realized now that she had something very heavy on her mind, and she was battling with whether to share it with him or not.   He had learned that it was better not to force the issue, but to just be there to listen to her if she decided to talk.  
  
Skye's had frightened herself with her unnecessary harsh response to Jax's simple question.  She had actually sounded a bit like Althea, and that was enough to make her skin crawl.  She thought back to the previous night, to her promise to Jax to share with him what it was that she had run away from – she owed him that much.  
  
Slowly, Skye lifted her gaze to Jax and noticed that he was staring back at her.  She marveled at how he could be so patient with her, putting up with her moods that could change without any notice.  Yes, she did owe him the truth… or at least the part that she had promised to tell him.   
  
Keeping eye contact, Skye walked back over to Jax and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed.  She tapped her fingers together out of nervousness until Jax reached out and covered her fingers with his own.  His own heart started to pound harder, simply from witnessing her in such agony.  He swallowed hard, trying to prepare himself for anything she might say.  
  
Skye felt herself begin to tremble, just at the thought of voicing aloud anything having to do with her childhood.  Jax sensed this, and gently grasped her shoulders.  "What can I do to make this easier for you?" he asked softly.   
  
"Hold me," Skye told him in a small voice.  Jax did as requested, moving so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed, and then pulled Skye into his arms.  She leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest.  Skye let out a nervous sigh, then allowed herself to calm down somewhat as she felt Jax's steady heartbeat.  Not knowing where to begin, Skye just let the words start to tumble out.  
  
"You know, what's weird is that in Oak Haven – that's the sanitarium I was in for awhile – in my therapy sessions, we barely even touched on my relationship with Althea.  We only focused on my relationship with Adam.  I guess that was because we hadn't been in each other's lives for very long when I decided to go psycho and hold Barbara Montgomery at gunpoint for stealing my husband while I was in a coma."  She paused, drawing in a breath.  
  
Jax was partially glad that Skye was facing away from him so she couldn't see the expression on his face.  He was completely dumbfounded by what he was hearing – it sounded like something out of a soap opera.  In fact, it wasn't at all what he had expected to come out of her mouth.  But then, he should've known better… he thought that he would've learned by now to expect the unexpected when it came to Skye.  
  
Skye continued her rambling, unaware of Jax's shock thus far.  "Boy, Rae would have a field day with that information, wouldn't she?  I doubt that Myrtle told her about my stay in the loony bin."  She chuckled, though the slight laugh sounded hollow even to her ears.   
  
"Anyway, that was such an awful time.  I was so unsure of myself… well, who am I kidding, I still am… but it was so much worse back then.  Dixie and Daddy… well, Adam… had just brought Junior home from the hospital.  He was so proud of his son – his best boy!  He even forgot my birthday that year - he told me that grown people over 21 should have the decency not to celebrate their own birthdays anymore."  She paused and gripped Jax's arm as if to steady herself, as she remembered her feelings of being neglected returning on that awful day.   
  
"Well, it got worse from there.  Junior was kidnapped, and would you believe that my own father accused me of doing it!  I mean, I did say at Junior's christening that I hated the baby, and then Adam kicked me out of his house.  But I would never have hurt Junior, and Adam should've known that!"  Skye shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes.  "It was awful, Jax.  The police were chasing me, and I was sure that they were going to lock me up again at Oak Haven.  I couldn't go through that again!  So, once I was arrested, Tad Martin found the real kidnapper, and then I was released.  I immediately started drinking again, full-force… I figured, if I was going to be accused of being crazy again, I might as well have a good excuse, right?"  Skye shook her head sadly.  "I made so many bad choices, so many mistakes."  She sighed, recalling some of her not-so-pleasant times in Pine Valley.  "Finally, I wised up and quit drinking and got with the program – AA, that is.  They saved my life, they really did.  But at the same time, it was so scary to not have that safety net of drinking to fall back on.  I think that's when I really started putting up walls around me.  I was so damn determined that no one would ever get a close enough look at what I was thinking or feeling to ever make the declaration that I was crazy.  And it worked… no one could get through those walls I built up.  Sure, a few people tried, some with more success than others.  But no one has managed to get me to open up…" she paused and turned to look at Jax, "until you, Jax."  
  
Stunned by her frankness, Jax didn't know how to respond.  Lucky for him, Skye solved the problem by continuing to talk, still facing him but looking down at her hands.  "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never wanted to talk about my past with anyone before, but something about you makes me want to share everything with you.  And quite frankly, that scares a part of me, the part that is screaming inside me right now for me to just shut up and put those walls back up.  But I can't, Jax, because I don't want this wall to keep you out.  I don't want anything to come between us."  
  
Jax instinctively reached out and pulled Skye into a hug, holding her tightly against him.  "I don't want anything between us, either," he said hoarsely, blinking back his own tears.   
  
Skye pulled away gently, wiping her eyes.  "Good," she said, smiling slightly, "because I still have more to tell."   
  
She then proceeded to tell him exactly what she had remembered when they had gone into the townhouse.  Jax was thunderstruck by what he was hearing – he couldn't imagine enduring something so horrible, and at the hand of a parent, no less.  He just sat with Skye, holding her hands and rubbing them softly with his thumbs, as the story poured out of her.   
  
When Skye finally stopped talking, she realized that Jax was crying.  Her brow knit together in concern and anger as she leaned forward and lightly placed her hands on his face.  "No, Jax, don't cry – she's not worth it."  
  
Jax cleared his throat and smiled through his tears.  "You're right, Skye - she isn't worth it, but you are."  
  
Taken aback, Skye was wide-eyed as she let Jax's words sink in.  Slowly but gradually, the awful feeling she'd had in the pit of her stomach began to release its hold on her.  As the feeling of dread faded away, a new feeling of sorrow replaced it.   
  
Jax watched as Skye's expression changed from one of anger and shock to one of sadness and desperation.   He caught her as she fell forward into his arms, sobbing.  "Why, Jax, why?" she asked over and over, the sound of her sobs muffled by his body as she leaned into him.   
  
"I don't know, Skye.  I'm so sorry, luv.  So sorry."  Jax's voice broke as he gently rocked Skye in his lap.  How could he have not realized what she had endured?  And for whatever reason, he had a sinking feeling that, while everything she had told him was the truth, there was much more to be told.  But what would it take for her to tear down even more walls?  Was it even a possibility?  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 13  
  
   
  
"Skye!  Are you almost ready?" Jax called out from the front room of the hotel suite.  "I don't want to keep my folks waiting!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Skye announced breathlessly, exiting the bedroom.  "I'm sorry, I just wanted to look nice."  
  
Jax surveyed her for a moment, admiring the simple cut of the brown dress she had chosen.  The material clung to her perfect figure in all the right places but also gave her the look of sophistication.  Her hair was down and wavy, just the way Jax liked it.  "You look more than nice," he finally told her, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay, then – let's go meet Lord and Lady Jacks!" Skye told him, nervous with anticipation.  
  
Jax grabbed Skye's hand as she started past him toward the door.  "Hey – no worries, okay?  They're going to love you, just like I do."  He kissed her lightly on the lips and gave her one of his radiant grins.  
  
Skye nodded her head, returning his smile, and silently hoped that he was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mum, Dad!"  Jax walked over to the handsome older couple standing by the entrance to the restaurant.   
  
"Hello, son!"  Lady Jane Jacks pulled her much taller son into a bear hug, then looked over at Skye as she pulled away from Jasper.  "So, is this whom I've been hearing so much about?" she teased Jax, smiling at Skye.  
  
Skye held out her hand to Jane.  "Hello, I'm Skye Chandler Quartermaine," she introduced herself, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Jane responded, ignoring Skye's outstretched hand and instead pulling her into the same type of bear hug she had given Jax moments ago.  "My dear, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you," Jane told her as she released her grasp on Skye.  
  
"And the same goes for me," John spoke up, taking both of Skye's hands in his and kissing them.  "Jax, she is a beauty!"  
  
"Dad!" Jax admonished, obviously embarrassed by his father's behavior.   
  
"What?  Can't I state the obvious?" he objected.  
  
"Lord Jacks, you are too kind," Skye thanked him.  
  
"Oh no, we can't have any of that Lord and Lady nonsense – it's Jane and John, please," Jax's mother insisted.  "Ah, Jax, I believe our table is ready.  Shall we?"  
  
The foursome enjoyed each other's company immensely.  Skye was pleasantly surprised to find herself put at ease by Jax's parents – they were both such warm, friendly people.  Even better, they full of delightful anecdotes about Jax's childhood.  Skye couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much, except at a play or movie.   
  
Jax was thrilled to see Skye so happy.  Truthfully, he had been a bit worried about their lunch with his parents after Skye's breakdown earlier that morning.  But instead of bringing her down, her confessions to Jax of stories of her past actually seemed to be a burden removed from her – Jax couldn't remember when he had seen her eyes sparkle quite so much.   
  
Coffee was served once they were all finished eating the delicious meal.  John slapped Jax on the back heartily.  "What do you say, old mate?  We need to discuss some family business, and I'd like a cigar.  Shall we step into the bar for a few moments?"  
  
Jax looked over to see Skye's reaction.  She gave him a slight nod of encouragement, not lost on Jane.  "I'll take good care of her, my boy," Jane told her son, smiling as she patted Skye's hand and gave her son a wink.  
  
"So, I'm afraid we've monopolized the conversation for most of the afternoon, my dear," Jane told Skye apologetically.  "Do tell me a bit about yourself."    
  
"Well, I'm sure Jax has told you about my job and all that," Skye countered, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yes, that's true," Jane confirmed.  "But I'm sure there's much more to know about you than what you do for a living."  
  
Skye shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  "Not really, actually.  You'd be surprised at how boring my life really is."  
  
"Well, what about your family?  I understand you're related to the Quartermaines?" Jane questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes… I only discovered that I was adopted about a year ago.  My biological mother led me to Alan Quartermaine, my father.  I decided to stay in Port Charles to get to know Alan and the rest of my family better."  
  
"And how has that been?" Jane asked.  
  
Skye tilted her head to the side, considering Jane's question.  "To tell you truth, it hasn't been the greatest," she admitted, but then smiled.  "I have learned a lot about myself through this entire ordeal, though.  And if I hadn't come to Port Charles, chances are that I never would've met Jax."  Her smile broadened just from saying his name.  
  
Jane was pleased to see that Skye seemed to be as smitten with Jax as he was with her.  "You know, dear, Jax was terribly frantic last night when you were nowhere to be found."  
  
Skye's smile disappeared as she looked at Jane, trying to hide her shock that Jax had shared that with his parents.  What else had he shared with them?  
  
"Oh, I know… it was thoughtless of me," Skye agreed, looking rather upset with herself.  "I guess his surprise for me just caught me off-guard!"  She tried to keep her voice light as she looked over at Jane, awaiting her reaction.  
  
"Well, it's understandable if you had a bad experience in that house," Jane offered sympathetically.  "Jax was so worried about you last night – the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt you.  He thought you'd love going to an old childhood home."  
  
Skye's mind went numb as she realized that Jax had indeed told his parents the entire story.  She was saved from a response by Jax and his father's return to the table.   
  
"What's going on here?" Jax asked, noticing the spacey look in Skye's eyes.  
  
Skye snapped out of her momentary trance and beat Jane in answering Jax's question.  "We were just getting to know each other better, isn't that right?"  She smiled sweetly at Jane and then at Jax, but Jax could see something dark lurking beneath her sugary sweet smile.  
  
"We really need to get to the airport," John declared.  "Skye, my dear, it was such a pleasure meeting you.  I hope we see you again soon!"  He kissed her cheek affectionately.  Skye smiled in return and thanked him for his kind words.  
  
Jane exchanged good-byes with Skye and Jax, then departed with John.  Jax sat back down at the table and glanced over at Skye, who seemed utterly fascinated with her coffee cup.  "Well, how do you think it went?" Jax asked finally.  
  
Skye scowled as she kept her eyes on her coffee cup.  "You know, Jax, I'm ready to go back to Port Charles," she said, ignoring his question.  "Can we leave tonight instead of tomorrow?"  
  
Surprised and disappointed, Jax nodded his head.  "Sure, if that's what you want," he agreed.  
  
"Yes, it is," Skye concurred, then stood up.  "Well, I need to pack."  She started out of the restaurant without waiting for Jax.  
  
"Wait, Skye, I have to get the bill…" Jax called out to her, but she didn't even slow her pace.  As he watched her leave, Jax cursed under his breath.  What went wrong?  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye slammed the door as she stomped into the suite.  Grabbing a suitcase, she threw it onto the bed and started tossing clothes into the suitcase.  Her mind was reeling, the more she thought about Jax's parents knowing what a fool she had made of herself the day before.  She shuddered as she marveled how they must perceive her after that was their first impression of her.  She didn't know what made her angrier – the fact that Jax had told them about yesterday's happenings, or the fact that Jax hadn't told her that he'd confided in them.  Seething, she continued to pack haphazardly as Jax came into the room.  
  
"You mind telling me what that was all about?" Jax demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't know what you're referring to," Skye told him, keeping busy with her packing.  
  
"Skye, stop this!" Jax insisted.  When Skye continued her packing, Jax stood up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently.  "Stop it, Skye!  Talk to me!"  
  
Skye pushed Jax away angrily, then turned away from him.  "Talk to you?" she choked out.  "Why, so you can tell your parents everything I say or do?"  
  
Jax hung his head – so that was what this was all about.  He should've guessed.  Boy, his mother had a big mouth at times.  He moved over to Skye and put his hand on her shoulder.  "Skye, I'm sorry," he started, but she brushed him off.  
  
"Forget it," she spat, turning and walking away from him.  "Let's just get out of here."  
  
Jax looked at Skye with a mixture of amazement and disbelief.  "No, I'm not going to just forget it, Skye, and you shouldn't, either."  Seeing no response from her, Jax carried on.  "Look, I was worried sick about you last night.  My mother and I happen to be very connected – I thought that if anyone could give me advice on what to do, it would be her.  Now, I'm sorry if my telling them about what happened upset you, but you need to realize that I didn't do it to hurt you, Skye.  I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Skye turned slowly and looked at Jax, her eyes filled with pain.  "You just did," she said quietly, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.   
  
Confused beyond belief, Jax sank down onto the bed, then hit a pillow in frustration.  Just when he thought he had reached Skye, something had to happen for her to put up another wall.  He admitted to himself that she had a right to feel betrayed, which made him feel all the worse.  But what would it take for him not to have to walk around on eggshells, constantly afraid of upsetting her?  He didn't even have to ask himself if she was worth it – that question didn't appear anywhere in his mind.  The only question he had was how to solve the problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye leaned against the bathroom counter, trying to decide what her next move would be.  She was thoroughly frustrated with Jax but also with herself, for allowing herself to get so worked up in front of Jax.  On the other hand, this was the same man that she had shared something with that very morning that she had never shared with any other soul – if she couldn't lose her cool in front of him, then who?  A voice screamed out the answer to that in Skye's head – no one.  That was Althea talking again.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up!" Skye whispered to her reflection, furious with herself for losing control.  "Get your act together!"   
  
She gritted her teeth as she stared at her reflection, slightly amazed at the angry expression on her face.  She had a choice to make, and she wasn't crazy about what she'd have to give up either way she went.  At that moment, she wished like crazy that she could have it all, but she knew that it just wasn't possible – it would never be possible.  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 14  
  
   
  
Skye quietly opened the bathroom door and peered out into the bedroom.  Her angry expression softened when she saw Jax sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.  Feeling her resolution faltering, Skye knew that it was now or never.  She opened the door wider and stepped into the bedroom, faking a cough.  It had the desired effect, as Jax finally looked up and noticed her presence.   
  
Jax's eyes met Skye's gaze.  He scowled after seeing the look on her face, one of determination and stubbornness.  Well, he would show her that he could be just as stubborn.  This was going to be a battle of wills.  
  
Skye took another step toward Jax, then stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.  She was waiting for Jax to say something; that would determine if she gave him her decision here or back in Port Charles.  She waited, keeping her gaze steely, even as he stood and slowly moved toward her.  Just as he stood within inches of her, she dropped her head, unable to look him in the eye at that close of a proximity.  
  
"We need to go," Skye mumbled, still looking down at the floor.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  Jax's voice was soft, yet firm.  
  
Skye's head snapped up; her eyes were blazing as her cheeks flushed with anger.  "Damn it, Jax – don't make me do this," she said through clenched teeth.   
  
Jax took a step back, examined Skye for a moment, then sat back down on the edge of the bed.  Giving a short laugh, he shook his head in amazement.  "What exactly am I making you do, Skye?"  
  
Skye threw her hands up in exasperation.  "Alright, fine.  If that's the way you want it…"  Her voice trailed off as Jax looked at her expectantly, awaiting the rest of her tirade.  The fact that he seemed to know how she would react to his decision to stay only made her rage increase.   
  
Swallowing what would've been an outburst that would make a priest blush, Skye instead grabbed her suitcase and zipped it up.  "You go ahead and stay if you want to," she told Jax in a low voice, "but I'm leaving."  
  
Jax stood up and put his arm on Skye's hand, stopping her as she headed toward the door.  "No, you're not."  
  
Skye whirled around, furious that he was trying to control her actions.  "Why not, oh mighty one?" she sneered.  
  
Jax couldn't resist a tiny smirk.  "Well, for one thing, you are still in your nightie," he pointed out.   
  
Skye frowned as she looked down, realizing that he was right.  "Well, that can easily be fixed," she huffed, throwing her suitcase back onto the bed and unzipping it, then rifling through the mess of wadded-up clothes to try to find something to wear.   
  
Jax flopped down on the bed and lay on his back, watching Skye's movements.  He gave a rather long, loud sigh, causing Skye to glance over at him with suspicious eyes.  Finally, he rolled over onto his side and propped himself up onto one elbow.  "I just have one question for you," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  "How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  Skye narrowed her eyes as she continued to look at him suspiciously.  
  
Jax suddenly sat up and looked directly at Skye.  "How do you have the energy to keep so many people out of your life, Skye?  I really wanna know.  My God, it must take so much energy to hide certain things, to keep those walls up.  Is it really worth it?"  Seeing the slight look of alarm on Skye's face as she took a step back, he pushed onward.  "Is it worth all the pain?  Is it worth the loneliness you feel?  Is it?"  
  
Recovering from her momentary shock, Skye tried to grab her clothes, but Jax jumped up and stood between her and the suitcase.  Crossing her arms again, Skye looked away from Jax.  "I don't owe you any answers," she hissed.  
  
"No, that's true… you don't," Jax agreed.  "But I would think that you'd like to have those answers for yourself, Skye.  I mean, think about it.  How much easier would your life be if you didn't have to keep pushing people away the entire time?  Wouldn't that be nice for a change?"  Jax realized he could push her too far with this line of questioning, but he was willing to take the risk.  He knew that if he didn't try something, he could lose her for good.  
  
"You don't know," Skye said, her voice barely audible.   
  
"That's right, Skye.  I only know what you're willing to tell me," Jax responded, taking a step closer as he studied Skye carefully.  
  
Skye's resolve faltered once more as she considered Jax's words.  But who was he to ask her these things?  Did he have any idea what her life had been like thus far?   No, he certainly did not.  Squaring her shoulders, Skye lifted her chin and looked at Jax, her determination back.  "I don't know what you hope to gain with this, Jax, but it's not working.  So why don't you just let me go, and just forget about all this."  She started to brush past Jax, but he caught her by the arm and gently pulled her directly in front of him.  
  
"See what I mean?" he said softly, his hands on her shoulders.  "Feel how much energy it is taking right now for you to do this, for you to walk out on us.  Why do you have to do that, Skye?  Why is it easier for you to do that than to stay and fight for what we have going here?"   
  
Skye kept her head down, knowing that he had her trapped.  Strangely, though, she didn't feel as angry or threatened as she did a moment ago; instead, the feeling of sorrow was returning.  
  
"I can't forget about all this, Skye.  You know why?  Because I love you.  And don't think it doesn't scare me to death to say that to you, because it does.  But what scares me even more is the thought of you walking out that door and us losing what we have.  I can't go through that, Skye, not again.  Do you know the thoughts that were flying through my head last night, of what might have happened to you?  I was scared out of my mind… I kept thinking the absolute worst.  Don't you think that it's scary for me to put my heart out there to love again?  But I'm doing it anyway, aren't I?  Please, Skye, you have to meet me halfway."  Jax stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions.  He then knelt down and grasped Skye's hands in his own, then looked up into her face.  "Talk to me," he whispered, a sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
Skye felt like she had gone numb from head to toe.  Never before had any man said such things to her to keep her around.  It went far beyond her comprehension, why Jax would go to all this trouble for her.  At the same time, though, she remembered what it felt like to be in his arms, to feel his lips on hers, to see him smile at her with his whole heart.  It was like her own little slice of Heaven, something she'd never quite experienced before.  But what he wanted from her, for her to talk to him, quite possibly about everything… she just wasn't sure if she could follow through if she made that promise.  
  
Slowly, Skye kneeled beside Jax, keeping her eyes averted.  She suddenly felt incredibly nervous for some odd reason, as if he were seeing her for the first time.  Her heart pounding, Skye raised her head to look at Jax and asked in a soft whisper, "What do you want to know?"  
  
Jax's eyes radiated warmth and love as he gently cupped her face in his hands.  "Everything about you, luv.  I want to know your soul, flaws and all.  It's who you are, it's all part of the woman I love."  
  
Skye nodded, sniffling as tears started seeping down her cheeks.  "Okay," she said in a strangled whisper.  "I'll tell you everything – for you, Jax, only for you."   
  
Jax shook his head, fighting back his own tears.  "No, Skye – you need to do this for yourself, too.  No more hiding behind walls.  Let yourself be free.  Show everyone who you really are behind all those masks."  
  
Skye looked back at Jax, a heartbroken expression on her face.  "I'm not sure if I know who that person is," she lamented.  "Besides, what if people don't like who I am, deep down?"  She paused, drawing in a shaky breath.  "What if you don't like who I am?" she said in a tiny voice.  
  
Jax drew her close, silently cursing whatever or whoever it was that made her feel this way her entire life.  "That's impossible, Skye… I've seen glimpses of who you are behind that mask, and that's what made me fall in love with you.  Never doubt that, okay?"  He felt her nod against his chest.  
  
As the sun started to set outside, the natural light in the hotel room slowly grew dimmer.  The two figures stayed huddled together on the floor, clinging to each other, neither wanting to move.   
  
Jax was resting his head on top of Skye's, which was buried in his chest.  He lightly kissed the top of her head, then put his head back down on hers.  "I love you so much, Skye," he whispered.  
  
Skye slowly raised her head and looked into Jax's eyes.  Her doubt was gone – she knew that she could trust this man.  That didn't mean that it was going to be easy for her to talk about her past, but she felt more stable and secure than she ever remembered feeling.  
  
She raised her hands and gently brushed them across Jax's eyes, watching as his eyelids fluttered under her fingers.  She then followed her fingers with kisses on his eyelids, then trailed kisses down his nose before coming to his mouth.  
  
Jax kissed her back with a gentleness he hadn't known he possessed.  It was as if they were touching each other for the first time, as their hands moved ever so lightly over each other's bodies.  The feeling was pure bliss, as the two lovers maintained constant eye contact as they started to make love.  It had never been so right.  Hopefully, it was a new beginning.   
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 15  
  
   
  
Saying she would tell Jax the truth about her past was easy; telling him the many sordid details of her past proved to be much more difficult than even Skye had anticipated.  
  
Jax and Skye agreed that they would take things slowly, as far as Skye opening up about her past was concerned.  Jax understood how unnerving it was for Skye to dredge up all of her memories of her childhood, a feeling that was all but foreign to him.  He was just so glad that Skye wasn't going back on her word; in their hotel suite in New York, he had been afraid that she'd just said she'd tell him everything to get him to drop it.  There were no pretenses to that night, however - Jax had never experienced anything quite like the tenderness and gentleness that he and Skye had shared that night.  Looking back, Jax marveled at just how perfect everything had been about their lovemaking that night - there wasn't a single moment of awkwardness between them, as their movements flowed together in perfect time. It had almost been like they were making love to a musical ballad, their bodies and minds were in such perfect sync with one another.  Jax believed with all his heart that it had been that way because there were finally no barriers between them.  He had shared his theory with Skye, and she had admitted that she had never had a night quite like that one and didn't know what to make of the profound physical and emotional impact that it had on her.   
  
Since that night, Skye had started to change in several subtle ways.  When caught in a disagreement, Skye found herself considering more carefully what to say before the words flew out of her mouth.  If taunts were thrown her way by the Quartermaines or others, Skye was slowly learning how to rise above it and be the better person.  When Jax shared some childhood story about him and Jerry, Skye listened intently and allowed herself to be happy that Jax had such a wonderful childhood.  Then, with still some slight coaxing from Jax, Skye would share a tale from her childhood.  As she tried to remember details that she had long ago tried to forget, she would often grow impatient with herself.  There were times when Skye couldn't recall the details of a number of events; at other times, it was as if a floodgate had opened, and her childhood memories consumed her mind, night and day.  It was those times that Skye retreated back into herself, not wanting Jax or anyone else to see her so vulnerable and frightened, as she had been as a little girl.  It was those times that Skye hated the worst, because that's when she felt she had lost control.  
  
Overall, though, things were really looking up for both Skye and Jax.  Jane and John Jacks had instantly phoned Jasper to tell him how much they truly adored Skye, which gave her more confidence in herself, and also pleased Jax to no end.  Skye took the liberty of inviting the Quartermaines all out to dinner with her and Jax.  That evening had been a truly unique experience, with everyone there from Ned and Kristina to Reginald and Big Alice.  The most important part of that evening, though, had been Skye facing her family for the first time with Jax by her side, being able to feel his love for her, and not having the gnawing hunger of being starved for her family's affection and attention.  Somehow, it didn't seem to matter as much anymore as it used to.   
  
The one person in Skye's life who Jax had yet to meet was her mother, Rae.  Skye had talked with Rae over the phone on several different occasions since Christmas; Rae had been ecstatic to hear that Skye and Jax' relationship had progressed so well.  Ever the relationship expert, Rae had cautioned Skye on taking things too fast, but Skye had assured her mother that she knew what she was doing.  The two agreed to meet in Pine Valley in a few weeks - Rae was heading there to spend some time with her mother, Myrtle, before Skye later joined them.  
  
A week before she was scheduled to go to Pine Valley, Skye was busy working at ELQ headquarters when her private line rang.  "Skye Chandler Quartermaine," she answered.  
  
"Do you think you can clear your calendar for a few days?" boomed Jax' voice over the line, excitement creeping into his voice.  
  
Skye smiled happily the moment she heard his voice.  "Well, I don't know.  What did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's a surprise," came his reply, causing Skye to roll her eyes.   She still had trouble getting used to Jax' impulsive nature at times.  
  
Skye flipped open her Palm Pilot and scrolled through the next few days' schedule.  "Well, I guess I can get away for a bit," she conceded.  "Oh, but I am going to Pine Valley in about a week, so I'll need to be back here in a few days to tie up some loose ends before that trip.  How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds perfect," Jax beamed.  "I hope you're ready for some magic, Ms. Chandler Quartermaine."  
  
"Magic?" Skye asked quizically.  "Jasper Jacks, what in the world are you up to?"  
  
"All in good time, my lady, all in good time," he teased.  "Okay, I'll meet you at the airport at 6:00 PM this evening.  Is that enough time for you to pack?"  
  
"Yes, but what kind of weather am I packing for?  Jax??"  Skye was trying her hardest not to grow exasperated with the well-intentioned Aussie.  
  
"Oh, yeah - sorry.  Um, let's say fairly warm weather, but be prepared to be active."  
  
"Okay," Skye said slowly, making a notation in her Palm Pilot.  "I guess I'll see you soon, then."  
  
"Alright, luv.  Gotta run, lots to do in such little time!"  The phone clicked in Skye's ear before she could respond.  
  
Shaking her head, Skye couldn't help but smile as she replayed their conversation in her mind.  She knew that these surprises of Jax' were meant to keep her happy; he'd been doing things like this ever since they had returned from New York.  But this was the most secretive yet he'd been about a surprise.  Skye could not begin to fathom where they might be going.  
  
  
  
  
  
After finally finishing some paperwork at the office, Skye made her way to her hotel suite and hastily packed a suitcase.  Once at the airport, she instinctively went to the hangar where Jax' plane was located.  Sure enough, he was there, along with his most trusted pilot.  
  
Jax ran out to greet her.  "Hey, there, beautiful!"  He grinned as he picked her up and swung her around in his arms.  
  
Skye laughed as Jax put her down.  "What in the world has gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
A hint of mischief in his eyes, Jax kept grinning.  "I just feel like a little kid again, that's all."  He whistled as he led Skye aboard the airplane.   
  
It took another half-hour before the airplane was in the air.  Skye was trying to stay patient, but inside she was going crazy from not knowing their destination.  "Come on, Jax," she begged.  "At least a hint?"  
  
Jax pretended to ponder this for a moment.  "Oh, alright," he conceded.  "I'll give you a hint."  He moved to the front of the cabin and came back, carrying a crate full of video tapes.  
  
"What is this?" Skye asked, more puzzled than ever.  
  
"This," Jax answered, "is our in-flight movie entertainment, designed to get us in the mindset for our fun-filled adventure."  
  
Skye leaned down to look at the movies, then looked back up at Jax as the clues all fell into place.  "Okay, so I should be ready for some magic, you're acting like a little kid again, we're off on a fun-filled adventure, it's going to be fairly warm, we'll be active, and these movies are all Disney movies."  A grin spread slowly across Skye's face.  "Why Mr. Jacks, are you taking me to Walt Disney World?"  
  
"The one and only!" Jax confirmed, then suddenly grew worried when he noticed a shadow cross her face briefly.  "Is that okay?" he asked, looking so much like a puppy wanting approval that Skye was forced to laugh.  
  
"Yes, it's more than okay!"  Her smile faded as she recalled another memory from long ago.  
  
"What is it?" Jax asked softly, having started to recognize the signals of a bad memory invading Skye's mind.  He lifted up the armrest between Skye and himself and put his arm around her comfortingly.  
  
Skye sighed in frustration; she hated that all of these happy moments had to be ruined by her having another bad memory of Althea.  But there was no stopping it now, and Jax wouldn't be put off, so she needed to concentrate on the memory before it escaped her.  
  
"I… I was about 7 or 8, I guess," Skye started slowly, closing her eyes as she concentrated.  "Althea was actually dating a nice man for once, not another drunk loser.  He had the idea to take us on a family vacation, all three of us.  I, of course, was ecstatic, especially when he suggested we all go to Disneyland."  Skye frowned as she remembered more of the story.  "But Althea objected, she said I didn't need to go with them, that trips were for grown-ups only.  The man didn't agree.  I was sent to my room, but then I sneaked downstairs to listen.  Althea said…" Skye stopped and bit her lip, "… she said she wouldn't go on a trip with me, that she'd rather this man just take me on the trip himself, or that he take me away for good."  
  
Jax continued to just sit and listen, knowing there was not much else he could do to make it any better for Skye at this point.  Sensing that she was growing more and more upset, he gently rubbed her arm with his free hand.   
  
"I remember that the man was so angry at Althea - he asked her how she could say something like that about her own daughter… I can't remember what Althea's response was."  Skye frowned as she tried to capture the scene in her mind's eye.  "He told Althea that she was cruel and had no business raising a child.  The next day, he was gone, and Child Protection Services came knocking on our door."  Skye shuddered, remembering Althea's warnings.  "They couldn't prove anything, because I wasn't being physically abused, so there were no bruises or markings on me."  Yet, she thought, but didn't voice it aloud.  "But their visit was enough to send Althea over the edge.  She was hauled away in a straightjacket the next day, just like a scene out of the movies."  Skye heaved another sigh, then opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Jax.  
  
"And you never got to see Mickey Mouse," Jax concluded solemnly, his heart breaking over all that Skye had endured.  
  
She nodded, smiling despite the sad story.  "Yeah, I guess it's no big deal.  It just would've been nice."  She shrugged, as if trying to shrug off the effect of that particular experience on her.  
  
Jax enveloped her into a hug.  "Well, I hope that this is nice for you, Skye.  I want to give you everything that you had to miss out on growing up."  
  
Skye smiled, even as her eyes filled with tears.  "You already are, Jax.  You make me feel safe and loved and protected," she pulled away and looked up at him earnestly, "and wanted.  I can't ask for more."  
  
Jax smiled as he tenderly brushed his hand across her cheek, then leaned down and captured her lips with his.   
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 16  
  
   
  
Skye let out a deep, cleansing breath as she lay on the massage table.  "Oh, this is heaven," she mumbled as the masseuse worked her magic on Skye's taut muscles.  
  
"You do carry a lot of stress, don't you?" the masseuse remarked off- handedly.  
  
Skye snickered.  "I guess you could call it that."  She smiled as she closed her eyes, thinking about the incredible time she and Jax had been having at Walt Disney World.  They were staying at the Grand Floridian Hotel and Spa, one of the most luxurious hotels on the Disney property.  Skye and Jax were both partaking in the spa activities before heading back out into the parks.  Jax was in a mineral bath somewhere nearby.  After the massage, Skye was next scheduled for a facial, and then a manicure and pedicure.  She was especially looking forward to the pedicure after being on her feet almost all that day.  
  
She thought back to the wonderful day they'd had so far.  They had slept in a bit since they didn't arrive until late the night before.  Determined to show her a good time, Jax had been quite eager to get going, but Skye had gently reminded him that she didn't like to be rushed.  They had compromised and agreed to take their time and enjoy everything together.  
  
They first went to EPCOT.  There, they rode Spaceship Earth, Test Track, and several other rides.  Skye loved visiting all of the different nations; Jax insisted on taking her picture in each country, with Skye wearing a different hat each time to match that particular country.  They had dined at Le Cellier in Canada for a late lunch – the food and atmosphere had been fantastic.  Skye had to admit that her favorite parts were, rather selfishly, when she could be alone with Jax.  They snuggled on rides like Spaceship Earth and Mexico's River of Time, missing most of their surroundings but not really caring.   
  
The happy couple then ventured over to the Animal Kingdom.  This place was not Skye's style, but Jax loved it and truly acted like a kid again.  His genuine excitement at seeing animals while on the Safari Ride delighted Skye to no end.  She would have preferred not to be jostled around so much, but she wanted to experience it with Jax.  Next, they rode the Dinosaur ride – Skye jumped and clung to Jax when the dinosaur came out of nowhere.  They had ended their time at Animal Kingdom with The Lion King Show, which they both absolutely loved.  Jax had been amazed that Skye hadn't seen "The Lion King" or any other newer Disney movies.  Skye told Jax she thought those movies were just for kids, but he vowed to change her opinion when they returned to Port Charles.   
  
"Okay, that's it," the masseuse told her.   
  
"Oh, that was absolutely wonderful.  Thank you," Skye told her, making sure to leave her a generous tip.  
  
After the rest of her treatments, Skye made her way up to their hotel suite.  Jax had gone all out, naturally, and reserved one of the honeymoon suites.  Skye teased him that he wanted that room for the Jacuzzi tub, which Jax had denied, though not very convincingly.   
  
Once in the suite, Skye heard water running in the tub.  Pushing open the bathroom door, she grinned at the sight before her.  Jax stood by the tub, stark naked, grinning as he filled it up.   
  
"I thought you already had a bath downstairs," Skye teased.  
  
"I was hoping you'd be coming up soon," Jax told her as he turned off the water.  "So, what do you say, Ms. Chandler Quartermaine, are you up for the Jacuzzi?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Skye pretended to hesitate, tapping her finger against her lip.  "I guess I could do that."  She gave Jax a playful grin as she stripped off her clothes, then stepped past him into the tub.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" he demanded as she leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jax – did you want to get in first?  Come on, there's plenty of room."   Skye smiled coyly as Jax stepped into the tub.  She knew that he had wanted to snuggle with her, but her perch against the side of the tub made that impossible.   
  
Skye leaned over Jax to turn on the jets.  As the water started to churn around them, Skye sighed contentedly.  "Isn't this just the best?" she murmured.  
  
"That massage must have really relaxed you," Jax commented, trying not to show  his disappointment.  
  
Skye turned and splashed Jax.  "Jasper Jacks, you are such a gentleman, even when you're naked in a tub with a woman," she laughed.  "Come here, you."  
  
He obliged all too willingly, grinning as he moved over to Skye's side, then nibbled on her earlobe.   
  
"Mmmm…" was all Skye could say.   
  
Jax pulled back and just stared at Skye for a moment.  
  
"What?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"You're just so beautiful," he said in a low, husky voice.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself," she teased, then leaned up and brought his head down so their lips met.   
  
Passion erupted between the two lovers as they lost themselves in each other, everything else forgotten for the time being.  
  
   
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.3 Chapter 17  
  
   
  
Rating: PG  
  
The lovebirds arose early the next morning.  Jax had been teasing Skye the night before that he had quite the surprise planned for her.   
  
As they stepped off the monorail into the Magic Kingdom, Skye gasped at the sight of Cinderella's Castle in front of them.  "Oh, Jax – I love it!"   
  
Jax's smile grew broader as he saw her eyes light up at each new discovery.  He had hoped that this place would help to perhaps heal some of Skye's inner child, or to at least give her back some of the fun and laughter that had been stolen from her during her horrible childhood.    
  
Jax led Skye toward the castle, laughing as Skye talked a mile a minute while reading the brochure, listing off the attractions they had to see.  As they reached the inside of the castle, Skye looked at Jax quizzically.  "What are we doing here?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
Jax grinned back.  "M' lady, welcome to Cinderella's Royal Table."  He held open a door for her, and they entered a restaurant with Disney characters floating from table to table.  
  
Skye practically clapped her hands with glee, she didn't think it could get any more magical.  She turned to Jax and wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him near.  "You've really outdone yourself, Mr. Jacks," she whispered to him, then gave him a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, well…"  Jax was interrupted by the hostess, who seated them at a special table.  "Your guest will be along momentarily," she told them with a wink.  
  
"Who?" Skye asked suspiciously, but she was unable to hide her smile from Jax.  
  
"Oh, just someone I thought you'd want to meet," Jax told her casually.  
  
As the two perused the menus, Skye suddenly felt a pair of hands go over her eyes.  These were no ordinary hands, though – they were big and white.  Turning around, Skye gasped as she looked into the face of Mickey Mouse.   
  
Jax beamed as he grabbed a camera and snapped shots of Skye hugging Mickey, then had the waiter come over and take a picture of the three of them.   
  
After Mickey had parted, Skye looked at Jax with tears in her eyes.  "Thank you," she said softly, squeezing his hands.  "You brought me Mickey."  
  
Jax nodded, returning her squeeze of affection.  Then he grinned, as a thought occurred to him.  "Well, Ms. Chandler Quartermaine, I do believe that I have some suitable blackmail material now.  Imagine the headlines – 'ELQ CEO conspires with Mickey Mouse.'"   
  
Skye joined in his laughter, then gave him a devilish smile.  "Those pictures are for your and my eyes only," she warned him with a wink.   
  
Jax held up his hands in mock protest.  "Whatever you say, my fair lady."  
  
Skye sighed as she looked around at the nearby tables.  A handsome couple was seated next to Skye and Jax, with two young children.  The children squealed in delight as Mickey Mouse visited them next.   
  
Jax followed Skye's gaze and caught the wistful look in her eyes.  "Cute, huh?"  He nodded toward the kids.  
  
Skye diverted her gaze and busied herself with her silverware.  "Yeah, they are," she agreed quietly.  Picking up her glass of ice water and swirling the ice around, Skye tried to sound casual as she asked a question that had been heavy on her mind.  "Do you like kids, Jax?"  
  
Her question threw Jax off-guard.  "Uh, yeah, I like kids.  In fact, I hope to have a few someday."  He smiled, hoping that this was the answer she wanted to hear.   
  
Her expression unreadable, Skye's heart sank as she continued to sip her water, barely acknowledging his answer with a nod.  Their food arrived then, to Skye's relief, saving her from commenting on the subject any further.  She wished she had never brought it up in the first place.  
  
After a scrumptious brunch, the duo headed back out into the Magic Kingdom.  To continue with the magical theme, Jax first took Skye to Fantasyland, where they rode It's a Small World and Peter Pan's Flight.  Continuing from there, they journeyed over to Tomorrowland.  There, they hopped aboard the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, partly to rest their feet, and partly to snuggle together.   
  
As their cart moved into a dark area, Jax surprised Skye with a passionate kiss that left her breathless.  Her breathing grew heavy as he continued to nibble on her neck.  "Would you stop?" she teased, playfully pushing at him.  "This is hardly fair, Jax.  You get me all excited, and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Jax grinned back at her.  "Well, there is a method to my madness of getting your heart pounding," he admitted with a chuckle.  "In fact, I believe we're about to enter the very ride that I want to go on next."  
  
Skye's eyebrows shot up as their cart passed through the Space Mountain ride.  "No way!" she protested.  
  
"Aw, come on," Jax taunted her.  "It's not nearly as bad as it looks."  
  
Skye still looked unconvinced.  Jax leaned in and whispered, "Unless you're chicken, that is."  
  
Skye's mouth dropped open.  She looked offended as her eyes narrowed.  "You're on, Mr. Jax," she told him with a daring smile.  
  
After the ride, even though she had screamed and hollered, Skye had to admit that Jax was right – it wasn't nearly as heart-stopping as it had looked.  "So, what's next?" she asked cheerily.  
  
"Well, I think we need to head over to Frontierland and Adventureland," Jax suggested, observing the time.  "Perfect timing – the sun is just setting."   
  
"Perfect timing for what?" Skye asked cautiously.  
  
"Let's go, and you'll find out," Jax promised, grabbing her hand and directing her through the crowds.   
  
Soon, the couple was climbing about Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which promised to be the craziest ride in the west.  Jax had been right once again – dusk was the perfect time to ride this roller coaster.   
  
They followed Thunder Mountain with Splash Mountain.  Jax had insisted that they ride in the very front of the boat.  By this time, it was dark outside, making it difficult to tell what was up ahead on the ride.  Skye clung to Jax, screaming from any kind of drop, small or large.  The large drop at the end soaked them both.  Skye doubled over with laughter once they exited the ride – they both looked like drowned rats.  
  
"Why don't we head back to the hotel, change, and then go out and have some more fun?" Jax suggested.  
  
Skye motioned for Jax to lead.  "By all means, Mr. Tour Director," she teased him.  It pleased her to see him having as much fun as she was – with everything that had been going on in Port Charles, she hadn't been the only one in need of a getaway.  
  
After freshening up at their hotel, Skye and Jax headed over to Pleasure Island.  Their first stop was the Comedy Warehouse.  The improvisation was at its best, leaving the crowd in tears from laughing so hard.   
  
As they walked hand-in-hand down one of the streets, Skye pulled Jax into a club.  Her eyes lit up as she looked around at the various retro decorations.  "Now, this is my kind of place!"  Pulling Jax behind her, Skye marched straight onto the dance floor, then dropped Jax' hand as she lost herself to the retro music.  Jax shook his head; he never would've guessed that Skye Chandler Quartermaine loved to dance.  It only added to his desire to experience everything with her that he possibly could; he wanted to know all there was to know about her, heart and soul.  
  
   
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.4 Chapter 18  
  
   
  
Rating: R  
  
The next day was much less hectic, as Skye and Jax slept in after their late night out, then ordered room service and served each other breakfast in bed.  Once they actually moved out of bed, they decided to venture over to the Disney-MGM Studios for their last day at Walt Disney World.   
  
"What in the world…" Jax mumbled as they approached the gates.  Banners were hung up near the entrance, welcoming soap fans.  
  
"Super Soap Weekend," Skye read, then chortled.  "Omigod, you mean they actually have a weekend just for soap operas?"  The idea seemed preposterous to her.  
  
Jax grinned as they passed a group of women screaming at some soap star to take his shirt off.  "I guess it takes all kinds," he remarked with a grin.   
  
Skye insisted on seeing the Muppets' 3-D show.  Jax watched her more than he did the show – she was enthralled with it all.  Afterwards, she smiled as a bittersweet memory overcame her.   
  
"When I was about 10 or 11, I wanted to be a puppeteer," she confided in a surprised Jax.  
  
"How did that come about?" he wanted to know, curious about this latest glimpse into her childhood.  
  
Skye sighed as she recounted one of the few good memories she had of her days growing up.  "We lived in Chicago at the time," she said softly.  "Althea was having one of her bad spells, so she was in another institution.  One of my only friends invited me along with her family to a carnival."  Skye stopped, remembering the kindness her friend's parents had shown her, and how she had acted like a spoiled brat so that they wouldn't see how much it hurt her to see what she was missing out on.  "We watched a puppet show, and I remember thinking that this was the ideal job because you get to hide behind a wall, yet still maneuver something and entertain people with your own voice and ideas."  She looked up at Jax then, slightly embarrassed.  "That probably sounds silly, huh?"  
  
"No, not at all," Jax told her.  "Thank you for sharing that with me, Skye."   
  
Skye nodded and gave Jax a little smile, not sure of how to respond.  "What next?" she asked, intentionally changing the subject.  
  
Jax allowed her diversion tactic to work.  He pointed toward Hollywood Boulevard.  "This way to the best rides," he told her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
While Skye liked the Rock 'n Roller Coaster, she absolutely loved the Tower of Terror.  Jax had to give in to her begging to ride it again, he just couldn't resist.  Skye squealed in delight as their elevator car repeatedly fell.  She collapsed against Jax as they prepared to disembark.  "Oh, boy, that wore me out," she confessed with a smile.  
  
Jax pretended to pout.  "Oh, gee, that's too bad.  I had a special evening planned."  
  
Skye perked up at that.  "Well, I'm sure I can get my energy back," she replied, batting her eyelashes.   
  
"Good," Jax smirked.  "Glad to hear it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Grand Floridian Resort, Jax waited for Skye to join him for their special evening.  As the bedroom door opened and Skye stepped out to join him, Jax' breath caught in his throat.   
  
Skye was wearing a satin strapless evening gown, in a deep ruby red, with a sheer red wrap.  Her hair was swept up and pinned into place by several tiny clips that sparkled as they caught the light.  She smiled when she saw the effect her appearance had on Jax, and returned his approving gaze.  He was wearing a charcoal gray suit, a crisp white shirt, and a new tie that Skye had purchased for him at the hotel's gift shop.   
  
Jax wordlessly held out his hand to Skye, who took it with a smile, her eyes never leaving his.  It was as if her dreams had indeed come true, and she didn't want it to end.  
  
The pair dined on a lavish six-course meal at Victoria & Albert's, one of the most prominent restaurants in all of Walt Disney World.  It also just happened to be at their resort.   
  
"Oh, not another bite!" Skye groaned as she placed her fork and knife on the plate.  "It was so delicious, though."  
  
Jax nodded in agreement, then motioned to their servers.  They came bustling over and quickly cleared the table, then gave Jax a small basket and a cooler.  "Enjoy," they said, smiling as they left just as quickly as they'd appeared.  
  
Skye gave Jax a questioning look.  "There's something I want to show you," he told her as he guided her out of her seat.  "Follow me."  
  
Jax led Skye outside the resort, then down to the beach.  He bent to take off his shoes, then did the same for Skye, who giggled, unable to imagine what he was up to.  Jax threw their shoes into a bag that had been inside the basket, then grabbed Skye's hand once more and led her out onto the beach of the resort.  The sand felt cold yet soft on their bare feet, as they slowly walked toward the water's edge.   
  
Cinderella's Castle was in full view in front of them as Jax set down the basket and cooler.  Skye watched as he unfolded a blanket and placed it on the sand, then pulled out some sparkling cider and two glasses.  After helping Skye get settled on the blanket, Jax poured them each some sparkling cider.   
  
Jax held up his glass for a toast.  He looked deep into Skye's eyes, wondering if she had any idea of the depth of his feelings for her.  Clearing his throat, Jax regained his train of thought.  "To magic," he said.  
  
"To magic," Skye repeated softly, clinking her glass with his.   
  
They each took a sip from their glasses, then leaned forward until their lips brushed against each other.  At that moment, bursts of bright light exploded in the sky, causing Skye to jump.   
  
"It's the Magic Kingdom fireworks show," Jax explained with a smile.   
  
Skye looked back at Jax with an endearing smile.  "Jax, it's perfect," she sighed.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jax told her, his eyes twinkling as he slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his once more.   
  
Skye felt herself slowly falling as she and Jax tumbled down onto the blanket.  His hands began to roam over her thin satin gown, causing Skye to gasp in delight.  "Jax," she said in a low voice, "we shouldn't do this here."  
  
Jax sat up, realizing that she was right.  "I guess we're not on our own beach, huh," he agreed, grinning.  "Well, it appears that we need some privacy."  He pointed over to a nearby golf cart.  "Go ahead, hop on."  
  
Skye slowly stood up, trying to compose herself.  She climbed aboard the golf cart as Jax packed away their things, then started the cart.  Skye held onto Jax' arm as he steered the cart down the beach, then through a thin row of palm trees until they came upon a small cottage, set back from the beach.   
  
Jax helped Skye out of the cart, then led her to the door.  With a smile that melted her heart, Jax pushed open the cottage door.  Skye's eyes widened as they adjusted to the light.  Candles flickered all over the one- room villa.  In one corner, a large bed sat low to the floor, covered with silk pillows and red rose petals.  On the other side of the room sat a sunken whirlpool.  Music played softly in the background.   
  
Skye looked over at Jax in bewilderment.  "How did you…"  
  
Jax put a finger to her lips.  "Don't you know by now that anything is possible?" he teased gently.   
  
"But… I don't have anything to change into," Skye sputtered, trying to rationalize everything in her mind.  
  
"I took the liberty of having the hotel staff bring our luggage here," Jax informed her.  "There's a full bath right through that door," he pointed, "so we can get ready in the morning and then be on our way."   
  
Skye walked over to a nearby chair and sank down, blinking back tears.  Jax hurried over to her and took her hands in his.  "What is it?" he asked, his face full of concern.  
  
"It's nothing," she assured him.  "I'm just so happy – no one has ever done anything like this for me before."  She smiled at him through her tears.   
  
Jax gently ran his fingers down the sides of her arms, leaving goosebumps in his path.  "Well, you'd better get used to it," he told her, then leaned in and started to kiss her.  
  
Skye pulled away momentarily.  "Wait.  I need to, er, freshen up for a minute."  
  
Jax shrugged as he sat back.  "Okay, whatever you need to do to make yourself comfortable."  He watched as she grabbed her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom, then realized that she probably had the right idea.  Not wanting to seem too anxious, Jax removed his suit and shirt, but jokingly left on his tie around his bare chest, and left on his silk boxers.  As he went over to check the temperature of the water in the whirlpool, he heard the bathroom door open.  His jaw dropped when he turned and saw Skye.  
  
Skye threw back her head and laughed at the sight of Jax in nothing more than silk boxers and a tie.  "I'm glad to see we're still doing the formalwear," she teased.  
  
"Indeed," Jax agreed, his eyes roaming over Skye's body hungrily.  She was wearing nothing beneath the sheer wrap that was draped over her body.  The soft candlelight provided Jax with just enough light to see various curves through the red material.  She had let her hair down so that it softly framed her face.   
  
In one swift motion, Jax picked Skye up and carried her over to the bed.  As he gently lay her down on the soft silk sheets, he slowly unwrapped a layer of the red fabric covering her body, letting his hands graze over her heaving chest.  Skye responded by grabbing the tie around Jax' neck and used it to pull his head down to her waiting mouth.  Skye's lips parted as Jax' tongue sought out hers.  Breathless with anticipation, Skye gasped at the feel of Jax' hands moving lightly over the soft material still wrapped around her body.  Skye moaned as Jax shifted slightly, trailing kisses down her neck.  After she removed the tie from Jax' neck, she gently moved her fingertips over his pecs, causing Jax to gasp with pleasure.   
  
They resumed kissing with a newfound urgency, their passion for each other building.  Jax leaned back and removed the remaining layer of fabric covering Skye's body, then ran his hands slowly down her front, followed by soft kisses.  Skye moaned as her body began to tingle.  "Jax," she murmured, her eyes full of desire.   
  
Jax lifted his head and smiled up at Skye, then slowly slipped off his silk boxers with one hand, while his other hand continued to work magic on her most sensitive area.  Skye reached for Jax, but he gently pushed her away, shaking his head.  "I want to please you first," he told her gently, smiling at the flush in her cheeks.   
  
As he leaned down to kiss her again, Skye couldn't keep her hands down – she had to touch his skin.  Her hands ran up and down his back as he continued to bring her closer to ecstasy.  As she gasped for breath against his lips, Jax lifted his head up and watched her face as she came closer and closer to the edge.  Her eyes filled with lust and passion, Skye's breaths were quick and shallow as the electric current inside her built, finally releasing in an explosive shudder that ran through her entire body.   
  
As she tried to catch her breath, Jax continued to kiss Skye's neck and shoulders.  "What… about… you?" she asked in between breaths.   
  
"Oh, don't worry," he told her, smiling.  "I'm sure you won't let me down."  
  
"Not a chance," she grinned, then suddenly wriggled out from under Jax and stood up.  "What do you think about a swim?" she asked suggestively.  
  
Seeing her standing there with nothing on was enough to get Jax excited all over again.  The two lowered themselves into the whirlpool and turned on the jets.  As the water bubbled around them, Jax sat on a ledge and pulled Skye close to him.  He gasped as her hands traveled down his chest, over his taut stomach muscles, then below his waist to his most tender muscle.  As she massaged him with both hands, Jax ran his hands down Skye's back, then pulled her closer to him.  "I want you now," he said huskily.  
  
The simple feel of his hot breath against her wet skin drove Skye wild, as she allowed him to maneuver her until she was where she needed to be.  As they helped each other reach exquisite new heights of ecstasy, they both cried out in unison, overcome by the physical and emotional feelings of pleasure they were capable of producing in each other.   
  
It was truly magical.   
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.4.1 THE END  
  
  


End file.
